Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei
by IAmFallen
Summary: Sie wird von vielen geliebt.Sie ist wie die Sonne,so schön,aber so unerreichbarEr ist von der alten Machtline,so arrogant und selbstsicher.Doch das Bild des verletzten Mädchens,dessen Stolz durchbrochen wurde,lässt sein Inneres erweichen[HGDM]
1. Der letzte normale Tag

_Hallo liebe Leutchen...  
Nach dem Erfolg von "Wir gehören zusammen,wie der Wind und das Meer" dachte ich mir, wieso schreib ich nicht nocheins? Und...tatatatátatataaaaaaaaa...hier ist es!_

_Pairing: DMHG...war ja klar?_

_Also...lest es und reviewt°°_

_iAMfallen_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei**_

_Kapitel 1: Der letzte normale Tag_

Müde wälzte sie sich im Bett. Seit Tagen konnte sie nicht mehr richtig schlafen.

Eigentlich seit Jahren, doch in diesen Tagen wurde es schlimmer. Albträume ließen sie immer schweißgebadet aufwachen, sie verfolgten sie sogar, wenn sie wach ist. Sie setzte sich seufzend auf und strich mit einer Hand ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an, doch ihr war kalt. Sie schlug die Decke weg und ging mit nackten Füßen über den eiskalten Boden des Mädchenzimmers. Die Kälte tat ihr irgendwie gut. Sie nahm ihren blauen Morgenmantel und legte ihn um sich. Sie ging leise aus dem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors.

Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte noch und erfüllte den Raum mit einer wohligen Wärme. Sie ging leise zu einem der Sessel und ließ sich hineinfallen. Sie zog ihre Knie an ihrem Körper und umschlang mit ihren Armen ihre Beine. Sie legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme und seufzte.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"

Sie schreckte auf. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass noch irgendjemand hier sein würde. Sie lief ihre Beine los und setzte sich gerade hin und suchte mit ihrem Kopf die Person.

„Harry?", fragte sie.

Er saß wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Nähe des Kamins. Er saß kerzengrade und starrte mit müden Augen in die Flammen. Hermine konnte nicht einmal glauben, dass sie die Stimme ihres besten Freundes nicht erkannt hatte. Sie stand auf und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise.

Harry hatte sie und Ron schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres geschnitten. Er sprach mit niemanden, er wirkte wie ein Geist. Ron und sie haben soviel versucht, ihn wieder in sein altes Leben zurück zu bringen, doch der Tod Sirius lastete noch sehr auf ihn.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen! Wie geht es dir und Ron?", fragte er und starrte noch immer in die Flammen.

Hermine erkannte ihren Freund nicht mehr. Es wirkt so fern, obwohl er bei ihr ist.

„Uns geht es gut. Harry, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich!", sagte sie und fasste ihn am Arm.

Sie erschrak. Harry war früher dünn und schlaksig. Doch nun hatte er Muskeln, als würde er immer trainieren, nicht in der Magie sondern Sport. Er lachte leise.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe, ich bin nur der Mittel zum Zweck. Eine Marionette. Doch ich werde es jetzt ändern, ich trainiere schon seit Monaten, natürlich verändert sich mein Körper. Aber du liegst falsch, auch meine Magie hat zugenommen!", sagte er.

Hermine ließ seine Hand los. Harry hat sich geändert, vor allen und niemand hat es bemerkt. Nicht mal seine besten Freunde. Er hat sogar einfach so ihre Gedanken gelesen, ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hat.

„Aber nun sag mir, was mit dir los ist! Auch du hast dich verändert, Mine! Nicht nur dein Aussehen und Körper, ich sehe auch, dass dein Geist sich geändert hat. Was ist los?", fragt er sanft und sah sie endlich an.

Sie rückte näher an ihn und ließ ihr Kopf auf seine Schultern sinken. Sie hatte diese Wärme von ihrem Freund vermisst. Zwar hörte Ron gut zu, doch er verstand nie, wie sie sich fühlt und wie sie denkt. Harry hat sie immer verstanden. Er war ein guter Freund.

„Kennst du diese Träume, die dir etwas vermitteln wollen, doch nur Angst bringen? Meine Albträume sind so. Sie zeigen mir, wie Hogwarts in Flammen steht. Ich sehe alle rennenängstlich und verwirrt. Ich sehe, wie Hagrid einige Kinder trägt und so schnell läuft. Alle laufen zusammen, Slyterin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs und Gryffindor. Ich sehe einen verschreckten Dumbledore, einen verletzten Snape. McGonagall und die anderen hetzen die Schüler. Und dann sehe ich uns. Du ziehst mich, genau wie Ron, doch meine Hand rutscht immer weg und ich werde von den Flammen eingesaugt!", die letzten Worte flüsterte sie nur.

Sie hatte unbemerkt ihre Hand um Harrys Arm gelegt. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Du hättest Wahrsagen nehmen sollen, ich bin nicht sehr gut darin, doch lass mich versuchen, deinen Traum zu deuten. Feuer bedeutet, dass etwas verschwindet und dafür etwas neues kommt. Wie bei einem Phönix. Er verbrennt und erschafft sich aus der Asche. Etwas neues wird dir passieren, vielleicht hat es was mit Hogwarts zu tun! Die Flucht bedeutet vielleicht, dass wir uns zu etwas stellen sollen. Wir laufen nur weg und nun sollen wir uns stellen. Da alle Schüler flüchten, hat es auch mit Hogwarts zu tun- vielleicht. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen und ich denke, meine Deutung ist falsch oder richtig. Doch glaube nicht daran, es geht bestimmt irgendwann vorbei!", sagte er und streichelte ihren Kopf.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Schopf und sagte: „Du solltest schlafen gehen, morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag!"

Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn. Es war nett von ihm, ihren Traum zu deuten. Es war ein kleiner Trost.

„Wartest du morgen auf mich?", fragte sie.

„Klar, jetzt leg dich wieder hin, dein Traum kommt bestimmt heute nicht wieder!", sagte er.

„Gute Nacht!", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie leise zu ihrem Zimmer lief.

Wäre sie nicht so schnell gewesen, hätte sie noch die letzten Worte Harrys gehört.

„Du wirst so vieles ändern, Hermine. Du wirst Hogwarts ändern, wie es noch nie jemand getan hat!"

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sie erwachte von dem Lärm, denn ihre Mitbewohnerrinnen machten. Sie öffnete stöhnend ihre Augen und streckte sich. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und sah verschlafen zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Ist was besonderes passiert, oder warum macht ihr so ein Krach?", fragte sie heiser und stand auf.

„Du musst dir Harry ansehen. Wie kann man sich in so weinigen Monaten so sehr ändern!", sagte Parvati hektisch, während sie in ihrer Truhe wühlte.

„Ihr habt Probleme!", sagte Hermine und ging duschen.

Harry hat sich sehr verändert. Seit dem Vorfall im Gemeinschaftraum sind einige Tage verstrichen und Harry hat sein Versprechen gehalten. Er wartete jeden Tag auf sie und Ron. Er verhielt sich wie vor dem Tod Sirius. Doch irgendetwas stört Hermine. Er ist zwar wieder da, lächelt und scherzt, doch er ist irgendwie anders. Er ist irgendwie nicht mehr er selbst. Seinem Aussehen nach, hat er sich verändert, was viele Mädchen freute. Sein Haar lag noch immer wirr um seinen Kopf, doch nun glänzte sein haar pechschwarz. Seine Augen funkelten merkwürdig grün und er war viel größer geworden.

Schnell zog sie sich an, nahm ihre Schulsachen und ging hinter zum Gemeinschaftraum. Harry und Ron saßen auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich, doch als Hermine zu ihnen kam, verstummten sie.

„Wieso hast du heute so lange gebraucht?", fragte Ron und stieg auf dem Raum.

„Darf ich nicht mal länger schlafen?", gab sie zurück.

„Fangt nicht an zu streiten, der Morgen soll doch gut begingen!", sagte Harry.

„Ich bitte dich, wir haben heute Zaubertränke, wie kann der Morgen da gut beginnen?", fragte Ron und schnaubte verächtlich.

Harry lächelte ihn nur an. Hermine sah zu Ron und in diesem Augenblick sah er sie an. Auch Ron schien Harry nicht wieder zu erkennen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sie saßen alle in Zaubertränke und konzentrierten sich auf ihren Kessel. Hermine rührte langsam den noch unfertigen Trank und versuchte nicht den Dunst einzuatmen. Langsam schüttelte sie einige getrocknete Rosenblüten in den Kessel und der Trank bekam eine rote Farbe.

„Professor, ich bin fertig!"

Erstaunt sah Hermine Harry an. Er hatte sein Trank schon in eine Philole gefüllt und sah nun seinen Lehrer erwartungsvoll an. Snape kam sofort zu Harry und untersuchte sein Fläschchen.

„Granger, wieso haben Sie ihn geholfen?", fragte Snape leise.

„Aber ich habe nichts gemacht, ich bin doch selbst noch nicht fertig!", verteidigte sich Hermine.

Snape sah in ihr Kessel und schnaubte zustimmend. Alle Schüler der UTZ Zaubertrankklasse sahen nun zu Harry und Snape.

Da Snape nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, entließ er Harry. Dieser packte seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand siegreich grinsend den Raum. Hermine sah zu Ron und wieder kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit einem Nicken zu Snape. Dieser sah beide an und auch er schien nicht zu wissen, was passiert ist oder wer Harry ist.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Langsam ging Hermine von der Bibliothek zum Gryffindorturm. Sie trug einige Bücher mit sich, die sie für die Hausaufgaben brauchte. Sie wollte gerade umbiegen, als jemand sie schubste und die Bücher aus ihrer Hand fielen. Sie stürzte ebenfalls.

„Pass besser auf, Granger!", sagte Draco Malfoy und sah auf dich herab.

„Pass du auf, wohin du trittst!", sagte sie und rieb sich ihre Schulter.

Draco Malfoy sah sie nur noch herblassend an und stolzierte davon. Sie sah ihn wütend an und wollte etwas rufen, doch sie besann sich zu besseren und sammelte ihre Sachen wieder auf. Sie stand langsam auf und bemerkte, dass ihr noch ein Buch fehlte. Sofort lief sie zur Bibliothek zurück und leiht sich schnell das Buch aus.

Als sie die Treppen hochging, sah sie von weiten Draco Malfoy. Sie lächelte, als ihr eine Idee aufkam. Er eilte die Treppen hinunter und Hermine streckte ihr Bein aus. Er stolperte und fiel die Treppen hinunter.

„Du sollst aufpassen. Nich einmal die Treppen hinunter gehen kannst du!", sagte sie und lächelte schelmisch.

Sie ging die Treppen hoch. Zwar ist es kindisch, jemanden einen Bein zu stellen, doch sie musste es tun. Der Einfluss der Waesley Zwillinge.

Sie ereichte die letzte Stufe, als jemand sie hart gegen die Wand drückte. Ihre Schultern schmerzten sofort und die Bücher fielen auf den Boden. Draco drückte sie schnaubend gegen die Wand und sah sie durch seine sturmgrauen Augen an.

„Du wagst es!", zischte er und Hermine konnte eine Beule und eine Schnittwunde an seinem Kopf entdecken.

„Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!", sagte sie und versuchte aus deinem Griff zu entkommen- vergebens.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, was weh tut, Schlammblut!", sagte er.

Doch bevor er etwas machte, wurde er von Hermine gezogen und gegen die Wang geschleudert. Harry stand vor ihr. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und seine Körperhaltung machten ihr Angst.

„Fass sie nie wieder an, sonst wirst du es mit mir zu tun haben!", sagte Harry und seine Stimme donnerte durch den Flur.

Hermine hat noch nie Harrys Stimme so gehört. Er hatte noch niemanden so gedroht.

„Jetzt zieh Leine!", sagte er und Draco stand auf.

Er sah Harry wütend an und hinkte weg. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und half ihr, die Bücher einzusammeln. Sie stand auf und sah Harry ängstlich an.

„Geht's dir gut? Soll ich dir nicht helfen?", seine Stimme war wieder sanft und freundlich.

Hermine ging ein Schritt zurück und sah ihn an.

„Was ist, wieso guckst du so ängstlich?", fragte er.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Hermine.

„Was soll das? Ich bin es Harry, Harry Potter!", sagte er.

„Nein, du bist nicht Harry. Wo ist er? Wo ist mein bester Freund?"

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Der Retter

_Kapitel 2: Der Retter_

Genervt schleppte Hermine ihre Bücher hinaus. Sie konnte im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht in Ruhe lernen und in der Bibliothek wurde sie nur angestarrt. Es sprach sie herum, dass Harry Draco Malfoy geschlagen hätte und dieser nun im Krankenzimmer liege. Und das nur wegen Hermine. Sie hatte eine Decke unter ihren Armen geklemmt und schleppte Schriebsachen hinaus. Sie wollte draußen lernen, denn es gab ideales Wetter dafür.

Es war schon Oktober, dennoch schien die Sonne kräftig und die Temperaturen waren über 15 Grad. Als sie draußen war, ging sie zum See. Dort gab es einen großen Baum, der viel Schatten spendete. Sie legte ihre Decke auf den Boden und ließ langsam die Bücher und Schreibmaterial hineinfallen. Sie setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Rinde des alten Baumes und nahm ein Buch auf ihren Schoß. Sie öffnete es, doch irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht daran konzentrieren.

Seit Tagen ist sie Harry aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie konnte noch immer seine verletzten Augen sehen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war ihr aus dem Mund geplatzt. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Es war im letzten Jahr sehr aufbrausend gewesen, doch dass er so gewalttätig werden konnte, hätte sie nich gedacht. Sie nahm ein leeres Pergamentblatt, als jemand sie von hinten an den Baum drückte und eine Hand ihren Mund hielt.

Völlig überrumpelt versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch es muss jemand sehr starkes sie dagegen drücken.

„Hast du sie?", hörte sie eine unbekannte Stimme.

„Ja, bereit?", hörte sie eine andere Stimme.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Mann aus der Dunkelheit zu ihr. Er hatte eine lange schwarze Robe an und in seiner Hand hielt er eine weiße Maske. Todesser! Der Todesser lächelte sie dreckig an und beugte sich zu ihr.

„So Kleine, du bist also das Schlammblut. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so ein hübsches und gut gebautes Mädchen bist? Es wird uns eine Ehre sein!", sagte er und lachte.

Der Todesser hatte hellbraunes Haar, dass im Sonnenlicht glänzte. Sein Gesicht war sehr maskulin und seine Augen machten ihr mehr Angst. Sie waren so leer, so gefühllos. Sie drückte gegen die Hand, die sie immer noch gegen den Baum drückte, doch nichts passierte. Angst überkam sie, denn sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl.

„So, nun sei ein liebes Mädchen und hör auf dich zu bewegen!", sagte der Todesser und beugte sich näher zu ihr.

Sein heißer Atem traf gegen ihre Haut und Gänsehaut überkam sie. Er legte ein Seil um ihre Beine und um ihren Mund. Darauf legte er noch einen Zauberspruch. Der Druck auf ihren Körper verschwand und ein anderer Todesser erschien.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir sie gleich finden und nicht mal in den Schloss mussten!", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr.

Der Mann hatte dunkelblondes Haar und war größer als der andere Todesser. Er hatte eine anmutige Körperhaltung. Seine Augen funkelten von Begierde.

Er kam auf sie zu und trug sie wie ein Sack. Und plötzlich merkte sie ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Sie verschwanden.

-.-.-.-..-..-

Das Haus war sehr groß. Die Eingangshalle war mit vielen Büsten und Stauen beschmückt, sonst war alles schwarz weiß. Die beiden Männer brachten Hermine in ein Zimmer. Sie warfen sie auf ein Bett. Sie hatte Angst, denn langsam wusste sie, warum diese Männer sie mit genommen hatten. Sie betete im inneren darum, dass sie nichts machen, doch schon erschienen immer mehrer Männer und sahen begierig auf sie.

„Das ist also Potters Freundin. Sie ist nicht schlecht!", sagte einer und leckte seine Lippen.

Hermines Herz raste wie verrückt. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Schon beugte sich ein Mann über sie. Als seine heißen Lippen die ihre trafen, biss sie in die Lippen. Jaulend sprang der Mann von ihr weg und die anderen lachten.

„Du kleines Missstück!", schrie der Mann und drückte sie immer mehr auf das Bett.

Er schlug sie ins Gesicht. Ein ekliger Geschmack von Blut und Eisen machte sich in ihrem Mund bemerkbar. Er küsste sie noch einmal, presste hart ihre Lippen. Er riss ihre Bluse weg und legte seine Hand auf ihre Brust. Ein salziger Geschmack ließ sie erahnen, dass sie weinte. Sie spürte Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht und Bauch. Schon ließ er ihren Rock hoch rutschen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es waren mehrere Stunden vergangen. Die Männer waren aus dem Zimmer gegangen, zufrieden mit sich selbst. Hermine fühlte nichts mehr. Sie wollte nichts fühlen. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau kam zu ihr.

„Komm!", sagte sie.

Ihre blonden langen Haare, blauen Augen, ihr blasser Teint ließen sie wie ein Engel aussehen. Sanft nahm sie Hermine und umarmte sie leicht. Die Frau streichelte über ihre braunen Locken und wiegte sie leicht. Es war Trost. Trost, denn sie brauchte. Tränen liefen wieder über ihre heißen Wangen, denn sie wurde ihren Schmerz am Körper bewusst.

„Ich bring dich zum Badezimmer, dort wäscht du dich erst einmal. Ich gebe dir dann Kleidung!", sagte sie mit einer engelszarten Stimme.

Sie nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie in einen anderen Raum. Sie nahm behutsam die noch übrigen Fetzten von Hermine und warf sie auf den Boden. Sie öffnete den Duschvorhang und ließ warmes Wasser laufen. Sie schob Hermine hinein und deutete auf Shampoo und Duschgel.

„Benutz dies ruhig. Wasch dich gründlich, es wird ein Teil deiner Schmerzen lindern. Ich komme gleich!", sagte sie und zog den Vorhang wieder zu.

Mechanisch ging Hermine unter den Wasserstrahl. Warmes Wasser lief über ihren geschundenen Körper. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Schmerz war überall, keine einzige Stelle blutete nicht. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und legte ihre Hand auf ihr Gesicht. Das Wasser gab ihr irgendwie Trost. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie weinte, denn der Schmerz ließ sie nicht einmal richtig denken. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus um nahm Shampoo.

Doch dann erkannte sie eine Rasierklinge. Das Eisenstück glänzte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und nahm das kalte Metall. Mehrere Gedanken schossen in ihrem Kopf. Sie legte die Metallklinge auf ihre Pulsader an der Hand. Sie drückte leicht darauf und schon bildete sich Blut. Plötzlich zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und warf die Metallklinge weg.

_Ich bin so elend, so ein Miststück, dass sich nicht einmal selbst töten kann._

Wieder nahm sie Shampoo. Sie seifte ihre Haare ein und der Wasserstrahl nahm die Seife. Sie nahm Duschgel und legte es auf ihren Körper. Sofort entstand ein brennender Schmerz. Sie biss auf ihre Lippe und seifte sich weiter ein. _Schmerzen mehr, was machte es schon._

Die Tür öffnete sie und die Engelstimme fragte: „Bist du fertig?"

„Ja!", krächzte Hermine und öffnete den Duschvorhang.

Die Frau legte ihr ein Handtuch um und rieb langsam ihre zerschundene Haut. Danach betupfte sie mit einer Lösung die Stellen.

„Es wird nichts alles verschwinden, doch die Blutergüsse und Schnittwunden schließen sich. Danach geht es dir viel besser!", sagte sie und rieb Hermine eine Salbe auf die Haut.

Sie reichte ihr Kleidung und Hermine zog es ohne zu gucken, was es ist, an. Die Frau führte sie wieder in das Zimmer. Sie gab ihr einen Tee.

„Es lindert deine inneren Schmerzen. Nun, setz dich. Du fragst dich bestimmt wer ich bin? Mein Name ist Narzissa Malfoy!", sagte sie und lächelte, als sie Hermines verschrecktes Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Hermine hatte die hochnäsige Frau nicht wieder erkannt. Sie lächelte und wirkte offener. Es waren auch schon zwei Jahre seit der Quiddith Weltmeisterschaft.

„Ich kenn dein Schicksal. Wie oft habe ich es selbst mitmachen müssen? Als mir Lucius von dir erzählt hat, habe ich mich sofort darum bemüht, dich auf zu nehmen, für die Zeit, die du hier bist. Ich weiß, dass du dich nun elend, dreckig und müde vorkommst, doch du musst stark sein. Stark sein und diesen Männern zeigen, dass sie dir in der Seele nichts angetan haben!"

„Aber sie habe meiner Seele etwas angetan!", sagte Hermine leise.

Narzissa Malfoy lächelte und streichelte Hermines Wange.

„Diese Schmerzen und Erinnerungen kannst du nie vergessen, sie werden ein Teil von dir sein. Aber du musst es überwinden. Die Wunde an deiner Pulsader lässt mich vermuten, dass du dich töten wolltest. Doch dein Herz hat es nicht fertig gebracht, weil es für dich noch eine Aufgabe hat. Du darfst nie vergessen, dass du eine Frau bist!", sagte sie.

„Was soll das für eine Aufgabe sein? Ich weiß, dass die Todesser mich töten werden und ich erwarte es. Ich kann meinen Freunden und meiner Familie nicht in die Augen sehen!", sagte Hermine leise.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr weinen. Als wären die Tränen versiegelt.

„Das was du überlebt hast, ist das Schicksal tausender Frauen. Aber keine lässt sich von den Männern unterkriegen. Als ich damals mit meinem Sohn schwanger war, wollte ich ihn hassen. Dieses Kind wurde ohne Liebe nur mit Gewalt gezeugt. Doch als ich den Säugling in meinen Armen gehalten habe, liebte ich es so sehr. Ich war auch glücklich, dass es kein Mädchen ist, denn das Schicksal wäre nicht zu deren Gunsten. Versuch wieder zu lachen, du bist ein schönes Mädchen!", sagte Narzissa und deutete auf einen Bücherregal. „Man hat mir über dein Interesse für Bücher erzählt. Ich hoffe, sie gefallen dir!"

„Warum sind Sie so freundlich zu mir?", fragte Hermine.

Narzissa lächelte. „Ich hasse keine Muggel. Ich sehe dich als Hexe, als eine von uns. Diese Einstellung haben viele reinblütige Frauen, doch wir werden von den Männern unterdrückt und können so nichts machen. Wir können nur im inneren gegen die Männer kämpfen, alleine. Nun, ich lasse dir Tee und Gebäck hier."

Narzissa Malfoy stand auf und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf den Schopf.

„Eigentlich war es mein größter Wunsch eine Tochter zu haben, doch ich wollte keine. Reinblütige Frauen und Mädchen werden unterdrückt, in dieser Männerwelt! Es ist schon kompliziert das Leben!", sagte sie und ging aus dem Raum.

Hermine saß lange Zeit und starrte nur auf die Wand. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wie ein ganzer Mensch. Die Männer haben ihr ein Teil des Lebens genommen.

_Ich hasse Männer, verdammt nochmal, ich hasse sie!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine hat ihr Zeitgefühl komplett verloren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Tage oder Wochen hier war. Sie wusste nur, wann die Männer kamen und gingen. Jeden Tag mehr verlor sie von ihrem alten Leben. Jeden Tag wurde sie mehr hasserfüllter. Sie wollte nicht mehr leben, doch Narzissa Malfoy sprach auf sie ein. Sie ließ Hermine nie aus den Augen. Sie solle stark sein, sie solle nie aufgeben. Doch es war schwerer als Hermine dachte.

Sie lag an diesem Tag müde in ihrem Bett. Tagelang stand sie nicht auf und heute fühlte sie sich nicht wohl. Sie lag schläfrig auf dem Bett, als sie das Knarren einer Tür hörte. Sie stand nicht einmal auf um zu gucken wer es ist. Sie hörte Schritte, die näher zu ihr kamen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet hatte. Blitzschnell setzte sie sich auf. Draco Malfoy stand in dem Zimmer und starrte sie an.

„Malfoy?", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen.

„Granger!", stellte er fest.

Beide starrten sich einige Minuten an und Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Hermines Herz raste. Was er wohl hier will? Sie hatte Angst, dass er das will, was die anderen Todesser wollten. Sie fing an zu zittern.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie.

„Dich nach Hogwarts bringen, was sonst?", fragte er und trat zu ihr.

Er wollte sie am Arm nehmen, doch sie schrie auf.

„**Fass mich nicht an!**"

Er sah sie aufgeschreckt an. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er streckte seinen Zauberstab auf und sprach einen Schlafzauber auf sie. Sofort fiel sie schlaff auf das Bett.

Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie behutsam auf die Arme. Als er sie trug, konnte er blaue Flecken auf ihrer Haut und Blutspuren sehen. Er sah sie traurig an. Er verdammt die Männer, die jemanden so etwas angetan haben.

„So will ich nie werden!"

* * *

_A/N: Erstmal ein riesen THX dafür,dass ihr mir Revies geschrieben habt...  
Ja...dieser FF ist etwas eigenartig...aber ich hoff mal, eigenartig im positiven Sinne_

_TryPepper: Also...THX für dein Review...es kann sein,dass ich das unberichtigte Dokument hier raufgeladen habe...das kann passiern..hihihi...ich versuch es zu ändern...danke,dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast_

_DarkPrincess of Slytherin_ : _auch dir ein Dankeschön...toll,dass dir der erste Kap. gefallen hat,es wird nämlich immer besser..._

_Princess Brady: jaja...wo ist der liebe alte Harry?Ich dachte mir, er sollte sich irgendwie verändern...du wirst bestimmt schockiert sein,wenn du die nächsten Kap. liest...was der Harry alles macht...hihihiii..._

_merle15: jaja...das ist ein DMHG FF...ich dachte mir, die Drei sollten eine gute Beziehung zueinander haben...so wie richtige Freunde...hohooo...Draco hat was von Harry gekriegt...bähh...der arme muss noch vieles überstehn...hoffe du liest weiter!_

_iAMfallen_


	3. Wieso gerade jetzt?

_**Kapitel 2: Wieso gerade jetzt?**_

Es umgab sie eine wohlige Dunkelheit. Es war so, als wäre nichts passiert. Als wäre sie nie vergewaltigt worden. Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Etwas verhinderte, dass sie aufwachen soll. Sie hatte Angst, wieder im Zimmer der Todesser aufzuwachen. Was, wenn Draco Malfoy sie angelogen hatte?

„Was hat dieser Idiot mir ihr gemacht? Was soll das denn für ein Zauber sein?"

War das nicht Rons Stimme?

„Der Zauber lässt die Person aufwachen, wenn sie es will!"

Und das Harrys? Heißt das, sie ist in Hogwarts?

„Ron, nimm die Finger von den Süßigkeiten, die gehören Hermine!"

Das war doch Ginny! Sie war wieder in Holwarts! Doch, wollte sie aufwachen? Ihre Freunde wissen bestimmt, was mit ihr passiert ist. Sie hatte Angst vor Ablehnung. Sie fühlte sich selbst schon erbärmlich und dreckig. _Sie sind deine Freunde, sie lehnen dich nicht ab! _, sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Zeige nie, dass du dich selbst hasst! Du musst leben, für deine Familie und deine Freunde, die dich lieben! _, das war Mrs. Malfoys Stimme.

Sie muss aufwachen.

„Hey, habt ihr gesehen? Sie hat sich bewegt!", hörte sie Rons Stimme rufen.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schloss sie sofort. Das Licht im Krankenzimmer blendete ihre Augen, die noch von dunklen gewohnt sind. Sie blinzelte und sah sich müde um. Sie erkannte den Krankenzimmer Hogwarts. Die alten Gemälde, die Metallbetten, die große Tür.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu den Personen, die neben ihrem Bett saßen. Harry und Ron sahen sie mit geweiteten Augen an, während Ginnys Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Selbst Luna hatte ihren Blick nicht verträumt auf sie gerichtet, sondern sah sie freundlich an.

„Hermine!", stieß Ginny aus und umarmte Hermine heftig.

Hermine zog scharf Luft ein, denn Ginny hatte unabsichtlich auf ihre blauen Flecken gedrückt. Ginny ließ sie los und weinte heftiger.

„Hör auf zu weinen, mir geht es gut!", sagte sie, doch sie dachte: _Tränen werden mein früheres Leben nicht zurückbringen._

Ginny schnäuzte herzergreifend. Luna tätschelte Hermines Hand. Hermine wandte ihren Blick zu ihren besten Freunden.

„Wir werden euch alleine lassen!", sagte Luna und nahm Ginny mit, die mehr weinte als zuvor.

Sie konnte sehen, dass Ron aufstehen wollte und sie umarmen wollte, doch Harry hielt ihn fest und schüttele unmerklich den Kopf.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", sagte Ron mit tränenerstickender Stimme.

„Es war unsere Schuld!", sagte Harry und senkte den Kopf.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war niemandes Schuld. Schon gar nicht eure!"

„Diese Todesser werden büßen!", sagte Ron und stieß mit seiner Faust auf den kleinen Tisch in seiner Nähe.

Hermine konnte sehen, wie er auf seine Unterlippe biss um nicht zu weinen. Je mehr sie ihren besten Freund so sah, desto mehr bröckelte ihre sichere Haltung. Sie wollte ihn umarmen, doch sie hatte Angst. Ihre Freunde waren ebenfalls Männer. Und Männer haben ihr so etwas angetan.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte sie und sah Harry an.

Er saß nur still auf seinem Stuhl und er hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er sah schuldbewusst aus, doch Hermine wusste, er hatte keine Schuld.

„Zwei Wochen. Es tut mir so leid!", sagte Harry.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen soll. Angst und Furcht waren nun ein Teil von ihr. Genau wie Schmach und Schande. Sie war nicht mehr Hermine, sie hat sich geändert, wie Harry. Jetzt kam es ihr im Sinn, dass er durch seine Trauer so geworden ist. Er wollte fröhlich sein, mit Wissen und Stärke glänzen. Er wollte seinem Schicksal auf eine andere Art entgegen kommen. Es tat ihr leid, ihren besten Freund verurteilt zu haben.

„Wir müssen jetzt zum Unterricht. Wir haben für dich alle Notizen und Hausaufgaben aufgeschrieben.", sagte Ron und stand vor ihr.

Sie wusste, dass es für Ron sehr hart gewesen war, immer und überall aufzupassen und das Wichtigste aufzuschreiben.

„Danke!", sagte sie und die beiden Jungen verließen den Raum.

Hermine ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Sie hat sich von ihren Freunden sehr distanziert. Es war der Hass und die Angst vor Männern. Sie musste sich eingestehen, ihre besten Freunde sind keine kleinen Jungen mehr, sondern Männer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nach drei Tagen kam Dumbledore. Sie las gerade ein Buch, als die Tür sich öffnete und Dumbledore, gefolgt von McGonagall und Snape, hereinkam. Hermine hatte den Direktor noch nie so gesehen. Sein Gesicht schien älter geworden zu sein, seine Haltung schwach und sein Gang unsicher. Er sah Hermine mit einem Blick, den sie von ihren Freunden kannst. Schuld, Angst und Furcht, auf das, was kommen wird. McGonagall sah ihre Schülerin mit Tränen in den Augen an und Snape hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck.

„Miss Granger, wie geht's es Ihnen?", fragte Dumbledore höflich.

McGonagall ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. Hermine dankte ihr insgeheim für diese Geste.

„Es wird immer besser!", sagte sie leise.

Dumbledore setzte sich auf der anderen Seite von McGonagall. Er wollte sie anfassen, doch sie zuckte zusammen und er ließ seine Hand fallen. Ihre männlichen Freunde haben sie nicht anfassen wollen, denn sie wusste, dass Malfoy sie gewarnt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an seine erschreckten Ausdruck.

Dumbledore seufzte und sah sie an.

„Sie haben die Wahl hier zu bleiben oder nach Hause zu Ihren Eltern zu gehen. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn Sie gehen. Sie können das Geschehene zu Hause besser verarbeiten, wenn niemand Sie anstarren wird. Die Schüler wissen nämlich, was Ihnen passiert ist. Ich selbst weiß nicht, wie die Todesser es hier hinein geschafft haben!", sagte der alte Mann.

„Ich möchte gern hier bleiben!", sagte Hermine.

Die Lehrer sahen sie an.

„Wieso wollen Sie hier bleiben, Granger? Alle werden Sie anstarren, mit den Finger auf Ihnen zeigen. Wäre es nicht besser, alles zu Hause zu vergessen?", sagte Snape.

„Ich möchte nicht vor meinem Schicksal weglaufen. Es ist passiert, man kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich hätte nur zwei Bitten. Könnte ich ein einzelnes Zimmer bekommen und können meine Eltern für einen Tag hierher kommen?", fragte sie.

„Das wird nicht schwer sein zu arrangieren. Aber denken Sie noch einmal an das Angebot nach!", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich danke Ihnen dafür, aber ich möchte gern hier bleiben!", sagte Hermine.

Der alte Mann nickte. McGonagall und er verließen den Raum. Der Zaubertrankmeister aber blieb. Snape ging hin und her.

„Sie wissen, wer Sie daraus geholt hat, oder?", fragte er.

„Ja! Aber nicht nur er hat mir geholfen. Mrs. Malfoy auch. Haben sich beiden gegen Mr. Malfoy gerichtet?", fragte sie und sah Snape an.

„Narzissa war nie auf seiner Seite. Was Draco Malfoy angeht, haben Sie auch ein Teil bewirkt!", sagte Snape.

„Können Sie ihm meinen Dank ausrichten. Er hat mir mein Leben gerettet, obwohl ich es nicht wollte!", sie sah den Lehrer an.

Er sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an, doch er nickte. Er hatte verstanden!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nach zwei Wochen durfte Hermine das Krankenzimmer verlassen. Ginny begleitete sie. Als Hermine in die Fluren gingen, richteten sich sofort alle Blicke auf sie. Einige fingen an zu tuscheln und wieder andere zeigten auf sie. Hermine ging mit erhobenen Hauptes bis zum Gryffindorturm. Ginny sagte das Passwort und die beiden Mädchen traten in den Gemeinschaftraum. Nichts hatte sich geändert, es war noch immer gemütlich.

„Dein Zimmer liegt in der Näher der Mädchenschlafsäle!", sagte Ginny und ging die Treppen hinauf.

Sie zeigte Hermine ein Gemälde, auf der eine Frau auf einen Stein saß. Sie hatte eine Harfe auf den Schoß und lächelte freundlich. Sie hatte ein weites, weißes Hemd an und einen braunen Rock. Um den Stein toste das Meer, doch es schien, als bemerkte die Frau nichts.

„Passwort?", fragte sie mit hoher und melodischer Stimme.

Hermine faltete den Brief, den sie von Dumbledore erhalten hatte, auf. Ginny legte ihre Sachen auf den Boden.

„Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin unten!", sagte sie und legte kurz ihre Hand auf Hermines Schulter, bevor sie die Treppen hinunter stieg.

„Liberatio!"

Die Portraittür klappte auf und Hermine stieg in das Zimmer. Das erste, was Hermine auffiel, war ein großer Bücherschrank. Er stand seitlich neben der Eingangstür. Daneben fand sie einen Schreibtisch mit Pergamentblätter, Federn, Tintenfässer und Muggelschreibartikel, wie einen Bleistift, einen Radiergummi und einen großen knallgelben Anspitzer. Ein paar Meter von dem Schreibtisch, war eine Tür. Hermine öffnete diese und fand einen großen Badezimmer vor sich. Eine große Badewanne war so groß wie ein Schwimmbad, daneben hatte sie eine große Dusche. Alle hatten einen Lachsfarbton, sogar die Toilette und das Waschbecken. Die Kacheln auf dem Boden hatten ein Schachbrettmuster, ebenfalls im Lachsfarbton. Sie drehte sich erstaunt vom Bad und steuerte auf das große Himmelbett. Es hatte die Farbe rot, welche mit goldenen Bändern beschmückt war. Die Kissen und die Bettdecke waren großen und als Hermine sich darauf fallen gelassen hat, verschwand sie fast darin.

Dieses Zimmer ist ein Traum, ein wunderschöner Traum. Doch soll er mich vergessen lassen, was mit mir passiert ist?

-.-..-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine las gerade in einem der Bücher aus dem Bücherregal, als die Tür klopfte. Sie legte das Buch auf ihr Schreibtisch und ging an die Tür. Stirnrunzelnd machte sie die Tür auf, denn sie wusste nicht, wer es sein soll. Die Schüler waren im Unterricht.

„Mum? Dad?"

Vor Hermine standen ihre Eltern. Ihr Mutter stürzte sich sofort auf sie. Mrs. Granger schluchzte in Hermines Schulter und Hermine spürte die Tränen. Sie ging einige Schritte rückwärts und setzte sich mit ihrer schluchzenden Mutter auf das Bett. Ihr Vater ging hinter ihr her und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah seine Tochter unsicher an.

„Mein kleines Mädchen, was haben diese Mistkerle mit dir gemacht?", schluchzte Mrs. Granger und drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich.

„Mir geht es gut!", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

Es lang eine merkwürdige Spannung im Raum. Es war für Hermine so merkwürdig.

„Mein Kleines!", ihre Mutter ließ Hermine los und sah ihr in die Augen.

Sie muss lange Zeit geweint haben, denn Hermine konnte dunkle Augenringe um der Mutters Augen sehen. Ihre Mutter hob ihre Hand und streichelt sanft Hermines Wange. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter sie trotzdem liebte, egal was passiert ist.

„Hermine!"

Sie sah auf und sah in die verletzten Augen ihres Vaters. Er war ein Mann, dass war ihr klar, doch er war ihr Vater. Sie konnte ihn nicht hassen. Sie erinnerte sich so gern an die Zeit zusammen mit ihn, in ihrer Kindheit. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Vater. Es schmerzte Hermine, ihn so schwach zu sehen. Als sie vor ihn stand, umarmte sie ihn. Er drückte sie fest um sich und fing an zu weinen. Nun konnten Hermine ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie zog ihre Mutter zu sich und die drei umarmten sich und weinten. Weinten um Hermines Vergangenheit, um die Gegenwart und um die Zukunft, die keiner kannte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war spät in der Nacht. Der Mond war nur eine kleine Sichel, doch schien er kräftig in Hermines Zimmer. Es war für sie ungewöhnt in so einem großen und flauschigen Bett zu schlafen. Immer wieder drehte sie sich hin und her. Sie hatte ein Traumlos-Trank genommen, doch dieser half nich beim Einschlafen. Sie stand lauft seufzend auf. Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um und ihr Blick blieb an den Fenster hängen. Trotz der Gardine konnte Hermine die Sterne leuchten sehen. Sie vermisste den Blick hinauf zum Himmel. Sie nahm ihr Morgenmantel und legte ein Zauber auf sich, damit sie keiner sieht. Langsam öffnete sie die Portraittür und stieg leise hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah sich noch einmal um, bevor sie das Portrait der Dicken Dame öffnete und hinausging. Die Kerzen auf den Fluren waren das Einzige , das Licht in die dunklen Räume spendete. Langsam stieg sie die Treppen hinauf bis zum Astronomieturm. Sie kletterte die Leiter hinauf und öffnete die Falltür. Als sie im Klassenzimmer war, nahm sie den Zauber von sich. Sie ging zum Geländer und setzte sich hin. Sie legte ihren Kopf gegen ihr Nacken und starrte in den Himmel.

Die Sterne strahlten eine wohlige Wärme aus. Sofort fühlte Hermine sich wieder geborgen. Sie wäre fast eingeschlafen, hätte das Klacken der Tür sie nicht aufschrecken lassen. Hermine stand sofort auf und zuckte ihr Zauberstab.

„Granger, du kannst dein Zauberstab wieder wegnehmen!"

Draco Malfoy kam aus dem Schatten und lächelte sie merkwürdig an. Hermine hatte ihn seit den Vorfall nicht wieder gesehen oder gesprochen. Sie legte ihr Zauberstab wieder in ihre Tasche und nahm ihr Morgenmantel, der ihr heruntergefallen war, wieder auf.

„Ich wollte sowieso gehen!", sagte sie tonlos.

„Du kannst ruhig bleiben!", sagte er und ging auf sie zu.

Hermine machte mehrere Schritte zurück und sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Kein Dank aus deinem Mund? Ich habe dir dein Leben gerettet!", sagte er in seiner üblichen Tonlage.

Hermine funkelte ihn an. Wut kochte in ihr und sie sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Du willst Dank, dafür? Wieso hast du mich nicht dort gelassen? Sie hätten mich getötet und das war alles, was ich wollte! Wieso hast du mich hier her gebracht? Wolltest du sehen, wie ich hier zum Thema Nr.1 werde und mich alle wie eine entlaufende Hündin anstarren? Wolltest du, dass mich alle ansehen und sagen „Das ist die, die vergewaltigt worden ist! Und das nicht nur von einen Mann"! Wolltest du sehen, wie ich so zu Grunde gehe? Ich will sterben, und du hast mir die Chance genommen!"

Hermine spürte, dass sie weinte. Sie spürte die Tränen, die ihre Wange herunter flossen. Als hätte sie heute nicht schon genug geweint.

„Denkst du, ich habe es für dich gemacht? Meine Mutter hat mich damit beauftragt, ich habe es für _sie_ gemacht!", sagte Draco hilflos.

„Wo ist dein verdammter Malfoystolz? Seit wann hilfst du einem verdammten Schlammblut?", schrie Hermine.

„Seit ich mich von den Todesser gewandt habe!", schrie er.

Hermine sah ihn sprachlos. Das hätte sie nicht erwartet!

„Warum jetzt? Hättest du nicht warten können? Nur einen kurzen Tag, ein Augenblick? Wieso gerade jetzt?", ihre Stimme wurde leiser und sie zeigte die Müdigkeit, die sie hatte.

Sie war müde. Müde von ihrem Leben. Sie wollte gern schlafen, für immer.

Sie sackte auf die Knie und fing an hemmungslos an zu weinen. Sie konnte die schuldbewussten Augen ihrer Freunde und ihrer Eltern sehen. Wie sie behutsam mit ihr umgingen, und das wollte sie nicht.

„Der Tod ist nicht der Weg, um seinem Schicksal zu entlaufen!", sagte Draco leise.

Hermine spürte ihn sehr nah an sich. Sie wollte diese Nähe nicht, denn es war so merkwürdig. Er, der sie so oft angegriffen hat, ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat, strahlte eine wunderbare Aura aus. Sie fühlte sich wohl und das wollte sie nicht. Sie will sich bei keinem Mann wohl fühlen ,schon gar nicht bei Malfoy.

„Lass mich bitte alleine!"

* * *

_A/N:Sooo...wieder ein Kapitel...wer hätte gedacht, dass so viele diesn FF lesen! Ich hätte eher gedacht, ihr würdet es ablehnen, wegen der Vergewaltungen! Also..dieser FF wurde noch nicht berichtitig und nachgeguckt...also...sieht meine Fehler nicht!_

_Schreibt mir schön Reviews! iamfallen_


	4. Gemeinschaftsarbeit

_**Kapitel 4: Gemeinschaftsarbeit** _

Es war ein heller und freundlicher Tag, als Hermine aufwachte. Sie sah sich verträumt und müde um, doch sie wusste, sie musste aufwachen. Sie würde heute wieder ihren ersten Tag haben. Langsam stand sie auf und sehnte sich sofort nach der Wärme des Bettes zurück. Hermine ging ins Badezimmer, sie zog sich aus und stieg unter die heiße Dusche. Sofort bekam sie eine Gänsehaut, als das Wasser ihre Haut herunterfloss. Langsam nahm sie Duschgel, das nach Pfirsich roch, und seifte ihren Körper ein. Hermine liebte den Geruch von Früchten, denn der versetzte sie wieder in den Sommer. Sie liebte den Sommer. Schnell duschte sie die Seife ab und trocknete sich ab. Schnell zog Hermine ihre Unterwäsche und Schuluniform an, bevor sie die wohlige Wärme des Badezimmers verließ. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs trocknete sie ihre Haare, und nahm ihren Stundenplan zur Hand. Hermine seufzte, denn sie hatte die ersten zwei Stunden Snape und danach McGonagall. Sie packte ihre Schulsachen ein und zog ihren Umhang und Schuhe an. Seufzend ging sie aus dem Zimmer und langsam die Treppen hinunter. Sie musste sich wieder an die zahlreichen Blicke gewöhnen, an das Getuschel. Nun wusste sie, wie sich Harry fühlen musste.

„Mine! Warte!"

Harry und Ron liefen zu ihr und lächelten sie an. Sie sah beide stirnrunzelnd an.

„Seit wann steht ihr so früh auf?", fragte sie.

Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen früh aufzustehen, damit keiner sie sah . Ihre beiden Freunde lächelten sie an.

„Wir wussten, dass du früher gehen würdest! Jetzt hast du wenigstens Begleitung!", sagte Ron und sah sie an.

„Das ist nett von euch!", sagte Hermine.

Während sie zur Großen Halle gingen, erzählten Harry und Ron ihr von ihren Spielplänen für Quidditch, wie Snape wieder die Slyterins bevorzugte, wie McGonagall Ron bei einem Streich erwischte und so andere Sachen. Sie lachte, wenn es witzig war, sie sah ernst aus, wenn Harry ihr etwas sagte. Doch sie fühlte sich so fern von ihren Freunden. Sie erreichten die Große Halle und gingen zum Gryffindortisch. Die wenigen Schüler, die schon an ihren Tischen saßen, starrten sie sofort an. Sie konnte sehen, wie Ron und Harry denen böse Blicke zuwarfen. Sie lächelte.

Sie setzten sich an ihren gewohnten Plätzen und fingen an zu essen. Während Ron und Harry ihre Teller vollschlugen , nahm Hermine nur wenig.

„Sag mir nicht, du wirst nur _das_ essen?", fragte Ron und deutete auf ihr Essen.

„Es geht dich nichts an. Ich esse, was ich will!", gab sie zurück.

„Du musst essen um zu wachsen. Du bist viel zu klein!", sagte Ron.

„Ich bin nicht klein!"

„Nein, _winzig_! Ginny ist sogar größer!"

„RUHE!"

Die beiden Streithähne sahen überrascht zu Harry. Dieser lächelte die beiden an.

„Lasst uns in Ruhe essen!", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

„Hermine hat angefangen!", murmelte Ron.

Hermine öffnete wütend den Mund um zu antworten, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sie blinzelte wütend zu den Jungs. Das fängt ja gut an, dachte sie sarkastisch.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..

Behutsam schüttelte Hermine die getrockneten Kräuter in ihren Trank. Sofort wechselte der Trank seine Farbe und ein angenehmer Geruch machte sich breit. Hermine hatte vergessen, wie sie es liebte, Tränke zu brauen. Sie liebte es, wenn der Trank sich von unangenehmen Kleinigkeiten zu etwas Heilendem verwandelte.

Sie nahm einen der Messinglöffel und tauchte ihn in ihren Trank. Langsam rührte sie den Trank und sprach einen Zauberspruch auf diesen. Sie legte den Löffel beiseite und schnitt eine Zitrone entzwei. Hermine nahm die eine Hälfte und drückte sie über ihrem Kessel aus. Mehrere Tropfen der sauren Zitrone tröpfelten in den Trank und wieder änderte sich die Farbe. Hermine legte die aufgebrauchte Hälfte zur Seite und nahm die andere Hälfte der Zitrone. Sie entfernte das Fruchtfleisch und schnitt die Schale in kleine Schnitte, bevor sie die Stückchen in den Trank warf. Diese Zutat nützt nur zum Geschmack, den sonst wurde der Trank zu bitter.

Hermine sah auf und ihr Blick fiel auf den armen Neville. Er saß schwitzend vor seinem Kessel und ihm fiel eine ganze Zitrone in den Trank. Für Hermine war es ein Wunder, dass Neville es in die ZAG Klasse von Snape geschafft hat. Sie betete für ihn, dass er es weiter schaffte, doch sie glaubte nicht daran. Sie mochte Neville, doch sie wusste, er war nicht gut genug.

„Granger, Sie sollten auf Ihren Trank achten!"

Hermine schrak auf und sah Snape an ihrer Seite. Sofort löschte Hermine das Feuer und fing an, ihren Trank in Phiolen abzufüllen. Sie wusste, dass Snape sie beobachtete und es machte sie nervös. Ihr Hand fing an zu zittern und sie verschüttete den Trank. Sofort griff Snapes Hand die ihre. Hermine schrie auf und ließ die Phiole in ihrer Hand fallen. Der Trank verschüttete sich im ganzen Raum und der Kessel fiel laut auf den Boden. Hermine sah Snape erschreckt an und sofort lief sie aus dem Klassenraum.

Einiger der Schüler starren auf den Boden, einige starrten Hermine nach und andere sahen Snape an.

„Wenn Sie fertig sind, können Sie gehen!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermine lief durch die Flure Hogwarts. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie weggelaufen war. Sie wusste auch, dass sie viel zu übertrieben reagiert hatte. Doch sie hatte plötzlich wieder die Erinnerungen an die Todesser, im Kopf. Vielleicht, weil es Snape war, der selbst ein Todesser war.

Sie lief in einen der Gänge in der letzten Etage des Schlosses. Sie blieb stehen und wischte sich die Tränen weg, während sie sich umsah. Sie kannte diesen Flur nicht. Unwillkürlich musste Hermine lächeln. Sie war nun fast sechs Jahre in Hogwarts im es gab immer noch Gänge, die sie nicht kannte. Hermine entdeckte ein Mädchenklo und trat hinein. Sofort blieb sie staunend stehen. Mitten im Mädchenklo stand ein Brunnen, der Statuen von Meerjungfrauen, auf der höchsten Stufe trug, Wasser floss aus deren Schwänzen, Fingerspitzen und Mündern. Die Waschbecken war mit Gold umrandet und der Boden und die Wände hatten ein dunkles Blau. Ein großes Fenster war in der Nähe zu sehen. Langsam trat Hermine zu dem Brunnen und setzte ich auf den Rand. Sie ließ ihre Hand hinein gleiten und es fühlte sich wunderbar an, das kalte Wasser auf ihrer Haut. Sie konnte mehrere Münzen im Wasser glitzern sehen. Ihre trockene Hand wanderte in ihre Hosentasche und Hermine warf ein kleinen Penny in den Brunnen. Sie trug immer Muggelgeld bei sich.

„Was hast du dir denn gewünscht?"

Hermine schrak auf und fand eine Frau neben sich. Sie trug ein langes, blaues Gewand mit einem goldenen Gürtel. An diesem hing ein Beutel und eine kleine Sichel. Um den Hals trug die Frau eine goldene Kette, auf der ein Halbmond hing. Die Frau neben Hermine war etwas größer als sie, hatte dunkelblondes, langes Haar. Sie wirkte geheimnisvoll und als Hermine ihr in die Augen sah, hatte sie das Gefühl, als kenne sie diese Frau.

„Man darf den Wunsch nicht sagen, sonst geht er nicht in Erfüllung!", sagte Hermine und beobachtete die Frau neugierig.

_Sie musste um die dreißig sein!_ , dachte Hermine.

„Denkst du, es geht in Erfüllung?", fragte die Frau mit tiefer, melodischer Stimme.

„Nein!"

Die Frau sah Hermine verwundert an.

„Wieso wünscht du es dir dann?", fragte die Frau.

„Um mir vorzuspielen, dass es Wunder gibt!", sagte Hermine.

„Albus hat mir nicht erzählt, dass du so pessimistisch bist!", sagte die Frau lachend. „Ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist Graineé Sonor. Ich bin die Priesterin der Mondgöttin!"

„Hermine Granger!"

„Ich weiß. Oh, wie ich Hogwarts vermisst habe. Ich ging hier auch zur Schule, damals, als Voldemort an die Macht kam. Ich war in Gryffindor, du auch, wie sich sehe!", sagte Graineé.

„Ja, aber ich gehöre dort nicht hin!", sagte Hermine und ließ ihre Hand wieder in das Wasser fallen.

„Glaubst du das? Alles was ich über dich gehört habe, stimmt mit den Eigenschaften einer Gryffindor überein. Mutig, heldenhaft, liebenswürdig, stark und unberechenbar!"

„Ich bin es aber nicht! Ich fühle mich fehl am Platz. Alle dort genießen das Leben. Ich aber kann mein Leben nicht mehr genießen. Ich habe es früher geliebt, zu lernen und zu lesen. Vielleicht war es auch mein Stolz, um den reinblütigen Zauberer und Hexen zu zeigen, dass ich auch so viel wert bin wie sie. Doch jetzt fühle ich mich unwohl!", sagte Hermine.

„Fühlt sich nicht jeder irgendwann unwohl? Auch ich habe es getan. Doch ich hatte Freunde und auch du hast sie. Sie werden dich nie verlassen und wenn du ihnen sagst, dass du dich unwohl fühlst, dann werden sie alles versuchen, damit du dich wieder wohl fühlst!", sagte Graineé.

Hermine sah sie stumm an. Aber wie sollen es ihre Freunde wissen, was sie will?

„Nun, lächele wieder. Du bist ein so schönes Mädchen! Albus macht sich Sorgen. Vielleicht hat dir niemand gesagt, dass er mehr leidet als jeder andere. Albus hat durch einen solchen Vorfall seine Tochter verloren. Er möchte nicht, dass auch du verloren gehst!", sagte Graineé und nahm Hermine bei der Hand.

Hermine sah die Frau an. Sie kannte sie erst einige Minuten und schon fühlte sich Hermine bei ihr wohl. Nicht einmal bei ihrer eigenen Mutter hatte sie sich so wie früher gefühlt. Jetzt konnte Hermine für einige Zeit vielleicht auch das Geschehene vergessen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Ja, ich kannte James und Lily. Die Rumteiber kannte wohl jeder!", sagte Graineé lachend.

„Und auch Prof. Snape?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Auch Severus! Aber mit Lily war ich mehr befreundet, sie war meine Mitbewohnerin. Sie war eine wunderbare Frau. Komm, ich zeig dir meine Lieblingsstelle!"

Seit mehreren Stunden gingen die beiden Frauen durch Hogwarts. Hermine musste lachen, denn die Priesterin quietschte immer vergnügt, wenn sie etwas altes sah, von dem sie Geschichten kannte. Gerade zog die ältere Frau Hermine durch die Flure, als sie stehen blieb und ein Gemälde besonders lange anstarrte. Graineé zog mit ihren langen Fingern um das Bild und seufzte.

„Hier habe ich meinen ersten Kuss erlebt. Es klingst wahrscheinlich kindisch, aber diesen Ort liebe ich am meisten!", sagte die ältere Frau und blickte verträumt auf das Gemälde.

Ein gut aussehender Ritter saß auf einer Bank, während eine junge Frau auf dem Boden neben ihm Flöte spielte. Sie hörte die Musik nicht, aber sie konnte sehen, wie der Ritter seinen Fuß im Takt wippte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich Priesterin geworden bin?", fragte nach einiger Zeit Graineé.

„Nein, aber ich denke, die Göttin hat nach dir gerufen?", fragte Hermine.

Sie kannte die Religion der Großen Göttin. Die Göttin ruft ihre Priesterinnen zu sich, in dem sie ihnen das Gesicht gibt oder andere übernatürliche Kräfte.

„Nein, es gab etwas anderes! Eigentlich bin ich nicht zur Priesterin berufen, doch bin ich diesen Weg gegangen. Es war Krieg, als ich noch eine junge Frau war. Es war einfach schrecklich. Jeder kämpfte gegen jeden. Damals dachten wir, der Phönix-Orden würde untergehen. Damals lebten die Potters noch und Harry Potter hatte Voldemort noch nicht besiegt. Ich war damals glücklich verliebt. Es gab für mich nur ihn, trotz dem Krieg. Ich kam gerade von der Uni, als Todesser mich schnappten und mich vergewaltigten..!",

Graineé machte eine kurzen Pause und atmete leise aus. Hermine konnte sehen, dass es für die Priesterin eine große Überwindung war. Doch die ältere Frau redete weiter, nur dieses Mal leiser.

„Ich dachte, ich sterbe. Ich habe mich so erbärmlich gefühlt, so dreckig. Doch er war für mich da. Weißt du, darum lebe ich eigentlich noch, weil er mir geholfen hatte, mich zum wieder Leben brachte. Darum bemühe ich mich, jeder anderen Frau, die das gleiche Schicksal erleben musste, weiter leben zu lassen. Doch ich hatte das Glück, jemanden zu haben. Ich wünschte, du würdest deinen Hass nicht auf alle Männer richten!"

Graineé sah Hermine an. Sie konnte die Wahrheit und das Vertrauen der Frau sehen, doch etwas in ihrem Inneren ließ sie nicht weich werden.

„Ich kann nicht, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht!", flüsterte Hermine und die ältere Frau nahm sie in eine Umarmung.

Graineé drückte sie fest an sich und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zu weinen. Sie hatte genug vom Weinen, doch sie konnte nichts dafür. Sie war doch die starke Hermine, die nie weinte und jetzt ist sie ein lebender Wasserfall. Graineé löste sich von Hermine und sah sie an. Sie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wischte Hermines Tränen weg.

„Weine ruhig, es ist keine Schande. Komm, genieße den Tag heute, denn morgen hast du wieder Unterricht!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wie eine kleine Katze regte sich Hermine. Sie kuschelte sich weiter in ihr Bett und sie wollte die Wärme nicht verlassen. Sie erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln an den vorherigen Tag. Graineé und sie hatten eine wunderbaren Tag. Die ältere Frau hat sie auf andere Gedanken gebracht und Hermine fühlte sich wieder glücklich. Widerwillig setzte sie sich auf und fuhr sich über ihre Haare. Wie immer blieb sie darin stecken, sie stand auf. Schnell umgezogen und geduscht, schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuluniform und machte ihre Haare zurecht.

Als sie ihre Schulsachen einpackte, blieb ihr Blick an ihren Zaubertrankunterlagen hängen. Ron und Harry hatten sie ihr gegeben, als sie spät am Abend wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Da sie heute wieder Zaubertränke hatte, packte sie auch diese Unterlagen ein.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihre Freunde wieder zu berühren. Denn Graineé hatte ihr gezeigt, dass das Leben immer Hürden hatte und man diese auch überwinden konnte. Mit seinem Mut.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppen hinunter. Die Mädchen starrten sie an, einige senkten den Blick schuldbewusst, einige hörten auf zu lachen, als sie in ihre Nähe kam und einige sahen sie mit Mitleid an. Wie gern würde Hermine ihnen entgegen schreien, sie brauche ihr Mitleid nicht, doch sie konnte nicht. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum war, trat Stille ein. Sie ging langsam zur Portraittür, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

„Mine!"

Ron und Harry kamen zu ihr gelaufen. Beide sahen sie lächelnd an.

„Du wolltest ohne uns gehen?", fragte Ron im Scherz, doch als er sie sah, erstarb sein Lächeln.

„Hey, was ist denn?", fragte Harry sanft.

Hermines Herz klopfte so stark, dass es ihr wehtat. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Wie konnten die Jungs nur so sanft zu ihr sein? Schnell wischte sie die Tränen weg, doch immer wieder flossen sie weiter.

„Komm schon, seit wann bist du eine Heulsuse?", fragte Ron.

Sie sah hoch in beide Gesichter. Ihre Freund liebten sie, egal was mit ihr passiert ist. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind. Dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihren Kopf. Sie sah hoch und sah in Rons gerötetes Gesicht. Harry streichelte ihr dann unsicher über die Wange. Es waren diese kleinen Gesten und Hermine schmolz dahin. Sie ging zu ihren Freunden und umarmte sie. Sie konnte nicht anders, als in ihre Umhänge weinen. Sie spürte den Druck der Arme ihrer Freunde und sie wusste, sie hatten wieder ihr Vertrauen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war ihre letzte Stunde des Tages, Zaubertränke. Hermine wusste nicht, wie Snape reagieren würde. Ron und Harry hatten ihr erzählt, dass Snape ruhig war, doch Hermine erwartete einen Ausraster.

Schon kam der Meister der Zaubertränke in den Raum. Er ging sofort zur Tafel, die Schüler sahen ihn schon erwartungsvoll an, wartend, dass er ihnen die Aufgabe des Tages sagte. Doch er setzte sich auf seinen Tisch und ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. Sein Blick blieb etwas länger bei ihr hängen, doch es geschah nichts.

„Es gibt eine kleine Überraschung!", sagte Snape mit seiner müden Stimme. „Der Direktor möchte, dass ich ein Projekt in dieser Klassenstufe mache, damit wir einschätzen können, wer so weit ist, und in die Bibliothek, in die Geheime Abteilung gehen darf!"

Hermines Augen fingen an zu glänzen. Eigentlich durften nur Schüler, und dass nicht alle, aus der siebten Jahrgangsstufe in die Geheime Abteilung. Hogwarts war legendäre für diese Abteilung, denn dort waren Bücher, die nicht einmal Doktoren auf den Universitäten besaßen.

„Die Aufgabe wird darin bestehen, selbst einen Trank zu brauen. Ihr werdet einen eigenen Trank entwickeln, ihn selbst brauen und ausprobieren. Ihr könnt selbst entscheiden, was für ein Trank es sein soll. Doch zuerst müsst ihr mir die groben Skizzen geben, damit ich sehen kann, dass der Trank noch nicht existiert und ihr ihn aus einem Buch herausgeschrieben habt.

So, ihr werdet in Zweiergruppen arbeiten. Und ich habe durch die Noten, die jeweiligen Gruppen zusammen gestellt!"

Hermine atmete ängstlich ein. Das war also die Rache von Snape. Hermine wusste nicht, wer so gut war wie sie und sie hoffte, dass es nicht Draco Malfoy war.

„Harry Potter und Melissa Frank!"

Hermine konnte die Erleichterung in Harrys Gesicht sehen, dass Snape ihn durch seinen Hass nicht Goyle oder Crabbe zu ordnete. Melissa Frank war eine schüchterne Slyterin. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar und sie schien Harry zu zu lächeln.

Sie wartete gespannt, wer mit ihr arbeiten musste. Ron musste mit einem Ravenclaw arbeiten und Ron schien auch erleichtert zu sein. Der arme Neville wurde Pansy Parkinson zugeteilt, die ihm giftige Blicke zuwarf.

„Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger!"

* * *

_A/N: Soo...schon wieder ein anderes Kap.! Ich hoffe,es gefällt euch,denn nun wird es spannend!  
Draco und Hermine werden es wirklich schwer haben,die Armen!_

_Noch mal an alle,die mir ein Review geschrieben haben! DANKEEEEE!_

_Und nochmal ein Dankeschön an meine beiden Betareader: July85 und NoelMcKey!_

_Also...schön lesen und reviewn!_


	5. Verloren?

_**Kapitel 5: Verloren?**_

Schon seit einer Stunde saßen Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger zusammen an einen Tisch und starrten auf ihre leeren Pergamentblätter. Sie dachten die ganze Zeit darüber nach, was für ein Trank sie nehmen sollten. Während die anderen Schüler schon eifrig auf ihre Pergamentblätter schrieben und andere schon ihre Tränke zu brauen anfingen. Hermine seufzte und starrte wieder auf ihr Blatt. Sie dachte natürlich nach, doch ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie sah zu Harry und Ron und ihr kam endlich eine Idee.

„Ein Trank, der Unbesiegbare besiegt!", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Einen Unbesiegbaren besiegen? Granger, du weißt, dass so etwas nicht geht!", sagte Draco mit müder Stimme.

„Natürlich, wenn wir etwas Unbesiegbares nehmen und es gegen das andere einsetzen! Wenn man einen Stein auf einen anderen Stein wirft, wird dieser auch zerstört, verstehst du?", fragte sie und ihre Augen glänzten.

„Nein, die Idee scheint mir zu verrückt zu sein. Aber, einen Versuch ist es wert. Doch wir müssten dann Zutaten nehmen, die schwer zu besorgen sind. Denn wenn du den dunklen Lord besiegen willst, brauchst du das Mächtigste von allen!", sagte Draco und Hermine fühlte sich ertappt.

Sie würde Harry gerne helfen Voldemort irgendwie zu stoppen. Sie möchte gern ihr Wissen dazu benutzen.

„Es ist eine Idee und so schwachsinnig ist sie auch wieder nicht. Wir müssten Snape fragen, ob wir die geheime Abteilung benutzen dürfen. Vielleicht können wir sogar Bücher von ihm ausleihen, und dein Wissen über schwarze Magie würde uns helfen!", sagte sie.

Draco sah sie an und fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Du bist total verrückt, Granger. Aber gut, deine Idee gefällt mir und es ist eine Herausforderung! Doch wenn wir nicht in die geheime Abteilung dürfen, jetzt oder später, ist es deine Schuld!"

.-.-.-.-..-

Müde stieg Hermine durch die Portraittür des Gryffindorturms, als wohlklingende Musik ihr entgegenkam. Graineé, die Priesterin der Mondgöttin, saß umringt von vielen Schülern und spielte auf der Harfe. Alle Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten ihre Sachen liegen gelassen und hörten der wunderbaren Musik zu. Hermine ging leise durch den Raum und setzte sich neben Harry, der seinen Kopf auf ein Kissen gebettet, auf den Boden lag. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und hörte der Musik zu.

„Wo warst du?"

Ron saß neben Harry und starrte sie an. Er war der einzige Schüler, der der Musik nicht zuhörte.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek. Ich hab für unser Zaubertränkeprojekt etwas gesucht!", sagte sie und wollte der Musik lauschen.

Graineé fing an zu singen und ihre Stimme, war Balsam für Hermines geschundene Seele. Die Priesterin hatte eine wunderbare klare, engelsgleiche Stimme.

Sie sang von einer irischen Prinzessin, deren sechs Brüder von einer Hexe in Schwäne verwandelt worden waren. Die junge Frau musste aus Brennnesseln Hemden für ihre Brüder stricken. Ihre sonst so zarten Hände schwollen an und wurden immer hässlicher. Dann wurde sie von gewalttätigen Männer vergewaltigt und musste fliehen. Sie war auf einem Floss, als sie ins Wasser stürzte. Ein junger Mann, ein Brite rettete sie. Die Iren und die Briten waren Feinde. Er nahm sie mit sich nach England. Da sie geschworen hatte, nicht zu reden, sprach sie kein einziges Wort. Der junge Mann, ein Lord, nahm sie bei sich auf und sie wurde eine schöne Frau. Sie bezauberte den Lord so sehr, dass er sich in sie verliebte. Der Lord aber, hatte einen jüngeren Bruder und dieser war verschwunden, in den Wäldern Irlands. Der Lord reiste bald ab, doch vorher hielt er um ihre Hand an. Auch sie verliebte sich in ihn und ihre Gefühle waren sehr stark. Sie strickte weiter an den Brennnesselhemden, bald wurde sie in den Kerker geworfen, man hielt sie für eine Hexe. Jeden Tag wartete sie auf ihren Geliebten, doch er kam nicht zurück. Am Tag ihrer geplanten Verbrennung, hatte sie alle Hemden fertig gestrickt. Sie gab ihren Brüdern Bescheid, sie sollten alle nach England fliegen. Im letzten Moment kam auch der junge Lord, mit seinem jüngeren Bruder an. Er rettete die schöne Prinzessin.

Doch die beiden Verliebten konnten nicht zusammen sein, sie waren schließlich Feinde. So nahmen ihre Brüder, sie wieder mit nach Irland. Sie lebte lustlos in den Tag hinein und der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen ließ sie nicht los. Als man eines Tages einen Gefangenen mitbrachte, erkannte die schöne Frau ihren Geliebten. Man ließ sie jedoch nicht mit ihm reden. Aber er nahm sein Mut zusammen und gestand ihr seine Liebe vor allen, vor ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden.Die Menschen des Dorfes und auch ihre Familie akzeptierten ihn dadurch und sie heirateten.

Graineé legte die Harfe zur Seite und sah in den Raum. Einige Mädchen sahen sie mit tränengefüllten Augen an und Applaus kam von allen. Sie lächelte und als sie Hermine sah, kam sie auf sie zu.

„Könnten wir reden? Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen!", sagte die ältere Frau und die beiden stiegen die Treppe hinauf in das Zimmer von Hermine.

Graineé ließ sich auf Hermines Bett fallen. Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah auf die Priesterin.

„Wieso bist du Priesterin geworden, wenn du doch jemanden hattest, der dich liebt!", fragte Hermine.

„Das Leben ist nicht immer fair, meine Liebe! Er starb, er ist von uns gegangen. Albus stellte mich der Hohepriesterin der Göttin vor und sie nahm mich gern auf. Es ist wunderbar, das alte Wissen zu erlernen. Ich habe meine Bestimmung gefunden!", sagte Graineé und setze sich auf. „Meine Kleine, du bist doch mit Harry Potter befreundet?"

Hermine sah die ältere Frau stirnrunzelnd an und nickte.

„Nimm dich in Acht vor ihm. Er strahlt eine merkwürdige Aura aus, die einem schon Angst machen kann. Ich denke, der Junge weiß mehr, als er zeigt!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermine saß beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle und starrte Harry an. Immer noch hallten die Worte von Graineé in ihrem Ohr. „_Ich denke, der Junge weiß mehr, als er zeigt!_"

Aber sie konnte, oder wollte es nicht glauben.

„Ja, man hat Potter mit einem Slytherin gesehen!" – „...er ist zur dunklen Seite übergegangen?"

Hermine schreckte auf und sah zu den zwei Ravenclaws, die gerade geredet hatten. Sie überkam eine Gänsehaut. Es gab also Gerüchte über Harry. Hermine stand auf, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben.

„Hey, wo willst du jetzt noch hin?", hörte sie Ron rufen, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn.

Sie lief zur Bibliothek, denn dort wurden oft Gerüchte ausgetauscht. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch und nach weniger als einer halben Stunde kamen die Schüler herein geströmt.

„Ich habe es auch gehört, denkst du es stimmt?"

„Ach was, Harry Potter kann nicht zur dunklen Seite wechseln, er ist doch derjenige, der gegen sie kämpft!"

„Aber ich habe ihn oft in der Anwesenheit von Slytherins gesehen, die bestimmt Todesser sind!"

Eine kleine Gruppe Hufflepuffs ging an ihr vorüber. Hermine blätterte in einem Buch und versuchte den Gesprächen der anderen Schüler zu lauschen.

„Aber Potter ist der einzige, der Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen kann, das sagt meine Mum!"

„Sollten wir nicht mal seine Freunde fragen?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass sie mehr wissen!"

Viertklässler aus Slytherin kamen an ihr vorbei. Alle Gespräche drehten sich nur um Harry und die Slytherins. Ist er vielleicht doch auf die andere Seite übergegangen? Ein Teller knallte auf ihren Tisch und sie sah erschreckt auf. Ron setzte sich neben sie und sah sie wütend an. Vor ihm stand ein Teller mit belegten Brötchen.

„Sind die für mich?", fragte Hermine und sah die Brötchen hungrig an.

„Ich habe es gewusst! Wieso bist du hier her gerannt, ohne uns was zu sagen?", fragte er und sah sie böse an.

Doch bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie, als eine Gruppe Schüler an ihnen vorbei kam: „Potter ist also zur dunkeln Seite übergegangen, wer hätte das gedacht?"

Hermine senkte den Kopf.

„Ja, ich habe es auch schon öfter gehört, sagte er nun sanfter und schob ihr den Teller hin.

Hermine griff dankbar zu und biss in ein Brötchen mit Käse. Ron nahm sich auch eines und biss hinein.

„Glaubst du daran?", fragte sie und sah ihn an.

Sie konnte die Zweifel in seinen Augen erkennen und als er antwortete, schnitten diese Worte sich tief in ihr Herz: „Ich weiß nicht, doch ich habe auch dieses Gefühl. Hermine, ich glaube, er wusste, dass du...dass du..vergewaltigt werden würdest!"

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie die Wand anstarrte. Es war ein wunderbarer Herbsttag und Prof. Binns leierte wieder einen Vortrag vor sich hin. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, denn die Worte von Ron ließen sie nicht los. Die Worte vermischten sich mit dem, was Graineé gesagt hat. Ist Harry wirklich zur dunkeln Seite übergegangen? Hat er seine Freunde geopfert? Als die Stunde beendet wurde, suchte Hermine nach Draco. Sie hatte heute keine Lust, an ihrem Projekt zu arbeiten, morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Sie erschrak. Nie hätte sie früher so gedacht , sie war immer mit Leidenschaft an die Arbeit gegangen. Doch ihr Leben hat sich so schnell verändert, was war schon die Vergangenheit?

„Hey, Malfoy!", rief sie, als sie den blonden Jungen sah.

Als sie vor ihm stand, merkte sie erst, wie groß er war. Seine Schultern waren auch breiter und er wirkte männlich. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy so männlich werden würde.

„Können wir heute das Treffen wegen des Projektes verschieben? Ich fühl mich heute nicht wohl!", sagte sie.

Er grinste sie fies an und sagte: „Ein Mädchenproblem?"

Sie sah ihn wütend an und stieß hervor: „Du bist so widerlich, Malfoy!"

Sie durchbohrte ihn noch mit ihrem Blick, bevor sie die Treppen hochstieg um in die Verwandlungsklasse zu gehen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine hatte einen so anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, dass sie es vollkommen vergessen hatte, dass sie den Termin mit Draco abgesagt hat. So stieg sie in den Kerker hinab, dem Treffpunkt, den Draco ausgesucht hatte. Sie war neugierig und wollte wissen, ob Draco Bücher von Snape bekommen hatte. Die beiden Schüler wollten es langsam angehen, erst die Bücher, dann die geheime Abteilung. Sie wollte gerade die Klinke hinunterdrücken, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Kommt Hermine heute nicht?"

Ihre Hand erstarrte und sie blinzelte ungläubig. Was hatte Harry im Kerker zu tun? Und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, dass sie ja abgesagt hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, denn sie wollte zuhören. Ihre Neugier packte sie.

„Sie hat abgesagt, fühlt sich anscheinend nicht gut!", hörte sie Dracos spottende Stimme.

„Potter, man redet!", hörte sie die Stimme von Blaise Zabini.

„Was denn?", fragte Harry.

„Man sagt, du wusstest von Grangers Vergewaltigung!", sagte eine andere Stimme, Theodore Nott.

„Du kannst uns nichts vormachen, Potter!", sagte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme.

Auch Hermine war neugierig. Ron hatte ihr auch so etwas erzählt, denn sofort nach ihrem Verschwinden, hatte Harry gesagt, dass sie bei den Todessern sei und die mit ihr etwas anstellen würden. Sie atmete aus und biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, denn sie hatte Angst. Wenn es stimmen würde, warum hatte er sie nicht gewarnt? Warum hatte er sie nicht beschützt?

„Dieses Mal könnt ihr dem Gerede glauben!", sagte er und Hermine drückte sich schockiert gegen die Wand.

Sie fing an am ganzen Körper zu zittern und Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er war doch ihr bester Freund! Wieso, hatte er ihr so etwas angetan?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Mine, vielleicht hast du dich verhört?", fragte Ron.

Sie war sofort zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen dort hatte sie Ron vorgefunden. Sofort hatte sie ihm alles erzählt. Er war auch schockiert, doch er wollte es noch immer nicht glauben.

„Ich habe es aber mit eigenen Ohren gehört!", sagte sie leise.

Die Portraittür öffnete sich und Harry stieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er lächelte sie an und kam zu seinen Freunden. Hermine stand auf und auch Ron. Als er vor ihnen stand und sie fragend ansah, konnte Hermine nicht anders. Ihre Hand erhob sich und sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Die Ohrfeige knallte laut und Hermines Hand pochte vor Schmerz. Harrys Brille flog durch den Raum und sein Gesicht schallte nach links. Er legte seine Hand auf die leicht angeschwollene Wange und sah Hermine an, als wäre sie verrückt.

„**Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich!"**

* * *

_A/N:Haliiiihaloooo...also..wieder ein kap.  
Es freut mich,dass es einigen gefällt! Naja...jetzt ist nicht viel von Draco und Herm zu sehen,aber das wird sich ändern! Also lest schön!_

_Und Review?_


	6. Geduld und Verständnis

_**Kapitel 6: Geduld und Verständnis **_

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie in ihr Zimmer gekommen war. Sie hatte um sich geschlagen, geweint und Harry verflucht. Die junge Frau wusste nur, dass Graineé sie wegzog und irgendwie landete sie in ihrem Zimmer.

Man hatte ihr bestimmt ein Schlaftrank gegeben, denn als Hermine aufwachte, waren ihre Augen verklebt. Außerdem hatte sie Kopfschmerzen und ihr Körper tat ihr weh.

„Endlich wach?", fragte Graineé.

Die Priesterin saß neben Hermine und hatte eine Decke um sich gewickelt. Sie musste die ganze Nacht auf sie aufgepasst haben. Langsam erinnerte Hermine sich auch, was passiert ist. Sie warf sich wieder in ihr Bett.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Hermine.

„Es muss so gegen drei Uhr Mittag sein!", erklärte Graineé lachend.

„Was ist mit dem Unterricht?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich wieder auf.

„Du bist so lange entschuldigt!", sagte Graineé und stand auf.

Die ältere Frau zog die Vorhänge auf und Sonnenstrahlen erleuchteten Hermines Zimmer. Die Priesterin streckte sich und sah Hermine strahlend an.

„So, Kleine, aufstehen! Dann wird gegessen und ich helfe dir bei deinem Projekt, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst!", sagte Graineé und zog Hermine aus ihrem warmen Bett.

Hermine fühlte sich einfach schlapp, müde und hatte zu nichts Lust. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen und alles vergessen.

„Hätte ich doch Dumbledores Angebot angenommen und wäre nach Hause gegangen!", stöhnte Hermine und zog sich um.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen! Du kannst nichts mehr rückgängig machen!", sagte Graineé und zauberte einen Tisch mit Teller und Besteck.

Die Priesterin zauberte auch Brötchen, Käse, Schinken, Marmelade und andere Sachen auf den Tisch und setzte sich hin. Hermine leistete ihr Gesellschaft und machte sich ein Brot. Sie hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger. Während sie gedankenverloren an ihrem Brot kaute, dachte sie an Harry und Ron. Was machten die Jungen jetzt? Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Hermine nun für völlig verrückt erklärt und wollten nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie seufzte laut auf.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich, beide!", sagte Graineé.

„Hmm!"

„Harry hat Ron alles erklärt und er möchte dir auch alles erklären!", sagte Graineé.

„Was will er mir sagen? Er wird sich doch eh nur herausreden! Ich kann keine Lügen mehr hören. Weißt du eigentlich, wie es geschmerzt hat, zu erfahren, dass mein bester Freund wusste, dass ich vergewaltigt werde!", sagte Hermine und sah Graineé wütend an. „Wie kann ich ihm jetzt noch vertrauen?"

„Es wird schwer für dich sein, aber du solltest ihn anhören! Mache es für mich!", sagte die ältere Frau und lächelte sie an.

Hermine sah sie wütend an, aber sie wusste, sie hatte keine andere Wahl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bepackt mit Büchern und Pergamentblätter stieg Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer. Es war Wochenende, doch sie und Draco mussten noch viel aufarbeiten. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, konnte sie Harry auf einem der Stühle sitzen sehen. Er sah sie und stand sofort auf. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und sah sie fragend an.

„Können wir reden?", fragte er.

„Ich habe keine Zeit und ich will deine Lügen nicht hören!", sagte sie und wollte zur Portraittür.

Doch er hielt sie am Arm fest und Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. Er zerdrückte fast ihren Arm. Sie zog ihren Arm weg und sah ihn wütend an.

„Ich will nichts von dir hören! Ron kannst du vielleicht deine Lügengeschichten erzählen, aber mir nicht! Wie soll ich dir vertrauen?", sagte sie.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Denk an die sieben Jahre, die wir zusammen erlebt haben! Hermine, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun!"

„Aber du hast es! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen, du widerst mich an!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Schnell lief Hermine die Treppen hinunter zum Kerker. Sie hatte keine Lust weiter an Harry zu denken. Sie hatte ihren besten Freund verloren. Sie stieg die kalten Steintreppen hinunter und öffnete die große Eisentür. Draco saß schon an einem der Tische und las in einem der Bücher, die vor ihm standen. Sie ging zu ihm hin und öffnete ihre Tasche. Sie hatte die Tasche verzaubert, denn so passten mehrere Sachen hinein. Während sie die Bücher und Pergamentblätter auf den Tisch häufte, sah Draco sie staunend an.

„Die Bücher sind aus der Bibliothek und einige sind meine eigenen. Auf den Pergamentblättern sind einige Hinweise und Hilfen aus dem alten Wissen der Priester. Einige der Sachen sind wirklich interessant und könnten uns weiterhelfen!", sagte sie und setzte sich schnaufend auf einen Stuhl.

„Gut, ich hab auch einige Bücher von Snape. Aber er wollte uns keine Genehmigung für die geheime Abteilung geben!", sagte Draco und nahm einige von Hermines Büchern.

„Hast du auch Bücher über schwarze Magie?"

Draco sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wir könnten einiges so umändern, dass es zum Guten wird!", sagte sie.

„Lass die Arbeit beginnen!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine hatte ihr Zeitgefühl völlig verloren. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Sonne noch schien oder ob es schon dunkel war. Sie arbeitete die ganze Zeit ruhig für sich. Wenn sie mal mit Malfoy sprach, ging es nur um das Projekt.

Die junge Frau war glücklich, keine Gehässigkeit oder Sticheleien von ihm zu hören, denn sie wäre explodiert und hätte den blonden Slytherin verhext. Die beiden beschrieben schon einige groben Zutaten und auch einige Nebenwirkungen, die vielleicht vorkommen könnten.

„Das reicht für heute, oder willst du dich totarbeiten?", frage er.

„Wir sind zwei Tage im Rückstand und Snape will uns keine Zusatztage geben, wir müssen morgen fertig werden!", sagte sie.

„Granger, du bist vielleicht gewöhnt soviel zu arbeiten, aber ich brauch auch noch Zeit für was anderes!", sagte er.

„Kannst du Pansy nicht sagen, dass du heute keine Zeit für sie hast?", stieß sie gehässig hervor.

„Verdammt Granger, es dreht sich nicht nur um das eine!", sagte er und lächelte böse.

„Du kannst meinetwegen gehen, aber ich werde arbeiten! Und ich werde auch Snape sagen, dass alles mein Verdienst ist!", sagte sie.

„Denkst du nur an die Schule? Hast du kein anderes Leben?", fragte er gehässig.

Sie sah ihn wütend an und irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren zog sich zusammen. Sie brauchte die Arbeit, sonst konnte sie nicht vergessen. Ihr Leben hatte sich so schnell verändert und auf eine Art und Weise, die sie nicht wollte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verdrängen.

„Es geht dich nichts an!", sagte sie leise.

Draco stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Er setzte sich nahe neben sie und sie wusste, er konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Hast du deine Einstellung nicht geändert?", fragte er sanft.

Hermine wusste nicht, warum er so sanft und feinfühlig geworden war. Sie wollte es eigentlich nicht, ihr wäre es lieber, wenn er der Alte wäre.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", sagte sie und drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Du willst also immer noch sterben!", sagte er.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, ja? Weißt du eigentlich, wie es mir geht? Alles ist so anders geworden, denkst du es gefällt mir? Mein Leben ist nichts mehr wert, meine Freunde haben sich verändert, ich fühle mich bei meinen Eltern nicht mehr wohl! Und du fragst mich, ob ich meine Einstellung geändert habe! Du weißt nichts, nichts!", sagte sie und ihre Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zwar zusammen, doch er nahm seine Hand nicht weg.

„Ich weiß mehr, als du glaubst! Meine Mutter wurde auch vergewaltigt, und ich habe es mein Leben lang gesehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Sie wurde kalt, emotionslos und hasste alles. Doch als sie dich gesehen hat, ist etwas in ihr geschmolzen. Auch deine Freunde machen sich Sorgen. Weasley behütet dich noch mehr als sonst und Potter hat einen Zauber um dich gesprochen!", sagte er und der Druck auf ihrer Schulter wurde größer.

Sie sah ihn durch den Tränenschleier ungläubig an. Harry hatte einen Zauber um sie geworfen? Der, der sie vorher nicht beschützt hat?

„Fass mich nicht an!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermine flüchtete sofort auf dem Kerker. Der beste Platz, wo sie sich ungestört fühlen konnte, war die Bibliothek. Sofort setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und nahm ihre Notizen heraus. Während sie die Zutaten las, fiel ihr auf, dass einige entweder illegal sind und andere schwer zu besorgen. Sie seufzte laut.

„Was gibt es denn?"

Ron setzte sich zu ihr und sah sie an. Sein Gesicht war leicht zerkratzt und Hermine fühlte sich schuldig.

„Die Zutaten für mein Zaubertrankprojekt sind ziemlich schwer zu besorgen!", seufzte sie.

„Wir haben unseren Trank schon fertig!", sagte Ron und lächelte sie an.

„Das mit deinem Gesicht tut mir leid!"

Ron lachte und legte einige Finger an die Kratzer.

„Ach, dass ist nichts! Du hättest dir Harry ansehen müssen!", sagte er und wurde dann ernst. „Bitte, Hermine hab Verständnis. Hör ihn dir an, hör nur zu! Tu mir diesen Gefallen und hör was er zu sagen hat!"

Hermine sah ihn an und wieder füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

„Weißt du, ich habe eigentlich Angst davor. Was will er mir sagen? Woher soll ich wissen, dass es keine Lüge ist? Er hat mich so verletzt, Ron!", sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Du wirst vielleicht ein kleines bisschen Frieden finden. Zuhören, mehr brauchst du nicht!", sagte er und strich sich eine Strähne seiner roten Haare aus seinen Augen.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Ja, vielleicht sollte sie Harry anhören. Er war ja ihr Freund, jemand dem sie eigentlich ihr Leben anvertrauen konnte.

„Gut, aber ich mache es nur für dich!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Treffpunkt war Hagrids Hütte. Als Hermine mit Ron in die Hütte trat, fanden sie nur Harry vor. Hermine staunte innerlich. Harry hatte sich in den wenigen Tagen schon wieder verändert. Sein Haar hing ihm nun länger ins Gesicht und verdeckte seine leicht gerötete Narbe. Seine Augen aber waren immer noch gleich. Grün, ein helles durchdringendes Grün.

„Hey!", sagte er und stand auf.

„Hallo!", sagte Hermine und setzte sich auf einen der großen Stühle, weit weg von ihm.

„Ich will nur, dass du mir zuhörst. Ja, ich habe es gewusst. Du weißt ja, ich bekomme diese Visionen. Es war am ersten Schultag, und ich wusste nicht, ob ich diesem Traum trauen kann. Du weißt ja, was mit Sirius passiert ist. Ich habe nachgeforscht und auch wenn mein Traum die Zukunft wäre, ich könnte nichts ändern. Es musste passieren, damit etwas anderes passiert. Das heißt, dir sollte so etwas passieren, damit etwas anders, vielleicht etwas schönes, dir passiert! Du weißt nicht, wie ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht habe. Du bist meine beste Freundin. Wir haben zu dritt so vieles überstanden und ich hoffe, es wird so bleiben. Du und auch Ron, ihr seid die einzigen Menschen, dir mir in dieser schweren Zeit helfen können! Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du mir wieder vertraust, dass du wieder mit mir redest! Hermine, wir vermissen die alten Zeiten, wir vermissen das Beisammensein mit dir!"

Während er geredet hatte, spürte Hermine wieder dieses Ziehen in ihrem Inneren. Diese Worte hatten ihr so tief ins Herz geschnitten. Doch, konnte es wieder so wie früher sein?

Hermine stand auf und ging zu Tür.

„Es kann nichts mehr so sein wie früher. Wir sind älter geworden, dass Leben ist härter geworden. Doch gerne möchte ich mit euch beiden mein Leben weiterleben, aber ich brauch noch Zeit. Harry, gib mir noch Zeit!"

Er lächelte sie an und dieses Lächeln erinnerte sie an den 11-jährigen Jungen, den sie kennen gelernt hat. Vielleicht sind sie nicht so alt, vielleicht gibt es noch ein Jahr wie früher...

* * *

_A/N: Sosoooo...wieder ein kap.! irgendwie schaff ich es nicht, Draco rein zu kriegen!doch nächstes kap. kommt dan mal was!_

_also Reviewn und lesen!_

_iamfallen_


	7. Eine neue Prophezeiung

_**Kapitel7: Eine neue Prophezeiung**_

Hermine rieb ihre kalten Hände. Sie saß im Kerker und überlegte, wie sie den Trank perfektionieren konnte. Bis jetzt hatte sie nur grobe Zutaten, und deren Nebenwirkungen. Doch sie musste heute noch alles fertig machen. Vor ihr saß Draco und dieser dachte ebenfalls nach, was sie machen könnten.

„Wie sollen wir diese Zutaten besorgen? Blut eines Einhorns, ein Stück Hornhaut eines Basilisken, ein Haar einer Todesfee und was zur Hölle sind Blüten der Doreen, fragte er.

„Das sind Blüten einer längst ausgestorbenen Blumenart. Die Blume hat blaue Blüten und ihr Saft kann einen Sterbenden wieder ins Leben rufen!", sagte Hermine.

„Oh Gott, wieso nehmen wir uns keinen anderen Trank?", fragte Draco verzweifelt.

„Weil wir schon morgen den Trank angeben müssen!", sagte sie.

„Granger, das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Könntest du jetzt mal deinen Mund halten? Doreenblüten können wir kriegen, auch Blut und Hornhaut eines Basiliken, aber wie bekommen wir Merlinstaub?", fragte sie.

„Merlinstaub ist selten, es gibt kein einziges Geschäft, welches dies anbietet. Außerdem ist es zu mächtig für unseren Trank!"

„Nichts ist zu mächtig! Wir müssen bei Snape und Dumbledore nachfragen!", sagte sie und nahm sich ein neues Pergamentblatt.

„Fangen wir an die Zutaten aufzuschreiben und auch die Eigenschaften, während des Brauens des Trankes. Fehler können wir ruhig haben!", sagte sie und schrieb in fein säuberlicher Schrift den Titel ihrer Arbeit.

„Aber was ist, wenn es anders wirkt?"

„Dann schreiben wir beim Brauen die Änderungen auf. Snape muss ohne eine Probe auskommen!", sagte sie und nun fingen sie an zu schreiben.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zufrieden sah Hermine auf das Pergamentblatt. Sie hatten es in nur zwei Tagen geschafft! Sie pustete die Tinte trocken und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Wir sind endlich fertig!", sagte sie und streckte sich.

„Dann lass es uns so schnell wie möglich abgeben. Mein Gehirn fühlt sich überfüllt an!", sagte Draco und stand auf.

Weit mussten die beiden nicht gehen. Draco klopfte an die eisenbeschlagene Tür und schon hörten sie Schritte auf der anderen Seite. Snape öffnete wütend die Tür und sah die beiden Schüler mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Was wollt ihr, um diese Zeit?", fragte er mit kaltem Unterton.

„Wir wollten unseren Trank abgeben!", sagte Draco und hielt ihm den Zettel hin.

„Morgen ist Abgabetermin, nicht jetzt!", sagte Snape und nahm aber trotzdem deren Projekt an.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich, Sir?", fragte Hermine.

„Es ist drei Uhr morgens!", murmelte Snape und schlug die Tür zu.

Beide sahen sich an. Hermine nahm ihre Tasche auf .

„Ich geh dann mal hoch!", sagte sie und wollte sich umdrehen.

„Lass uns noch was zu essen holen, wir hatten kein Abendessen!", sagte Draco .

Hermine überlegte, ob sie die Einladung annehmen sollte. 'Was soll's, ich kann eh nicht schlafen!' , dachte sie sich und nickte.

.-.-...-.-

So gingen beide schweigend zur Küche und als Draco die Birne kitzelte, stiegen sie in die leere Küche hinab. Hermine legte ihre Tasche auf einen der kleinen Tische und sah sich um.

„Wie sollen wir hier was zu essen finden?", fragte sie und sah sich um.

Draco ging zu einen der vielen Schränke und öffnete diesen. Mehrere Teller und Kelche standen säuberlich angeordnet dort. Er schlug den Schrank wieder zu und öffnete immer weiter, bis er einen mit Essen fand. Hermine half ihm Käse, Fleisch und Brötchen auf einen Tisch zu ordnen. Draco erhitzte Milch mit einem Zauberstab.

Hermine zauberte den Tisch und die Stühle etwas größer, damit beide sich setzten konnten.

So saßen sie beide stilschweigend zusammen und aßen. Hermine hielt diese Stille nicht aus und fragte:

„Wie geht es deiner Mutter?"

„Ganz gut! Deiner?"

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an und er lächelte. Ihr Herz find schneller zu schlagen. Draco lächelte dieses Mal ehrlich. Hermine musste zugeben, dass er dadurch besser aussah. So freundlich und liebenswürdig.

„Du solltest öfters so lächeln!", sagte sie.

„Wieso?"

„Dadurch siehst du netter aus!"

„Du meinst wohl besser, zum Schmelzen. Noch besser als vorher?"

„Du bist ein Widerling!"

Er lächelte sie wieder an. Sie rollte mit den Augen und aß weiter.

„Willst du nicht schlafen gehen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich hab kein Schlaf nötig und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich auch nicht!"

Sie sah ihn an und eine Frage brannte ihr auf den Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie fragen sollte. Sie nahm ihr ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte gradewegs.

„Wieso hast du dich so geändert?"

Draco sah sie verständnislos an.

„Du hast dich so sehr geändert. Noch letztes Jahr hast du mich geärgert und mich beleidigt, nun sitzen wir zusammen und essen. Was hat dich so sehr verändert?

„Ich kann dir keine Gründe nennen, es war einfach alles. Du weißt ja vielleicht, dass meine Erziehung anders war, als deine und die der anderen. Es ist zu viel passiert, um es dir alles zu erzählen !", sagte er und nahm einen weiteren Bissen.

Langsam erinnerte Hermine sich an die Gespräche von Harry und den Slyterins. Sie wurde langsam neugierig.

„Was hat Harry denn versucht?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Er hat versucht, uns Slytherin in eine Rebellengruppe aufzunehmen . Er hat für Dumbledore und gegen Voldemort geworben!", sagte er.

„Und, wohin zählst du dich?"

„Sag du es mir doch!", sagte er und lächelte.

Sie sah ihn böse an. Er musste immer diese Sprüche machen.

„Du bist also gegen Voldemort?"

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, es fehlt mir etwas, für meine Entscheidung!"

„Und das wäre?"

„Die Erfüllung einer Prophezeiung!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nachdenklich betrat Hermine ihr Zimmer. Sie blieb stehen und sah mit geweiteten Augen ihren Raum an. Überall flogen kleine bunte Feen und Elfen. Ihr Raum war gefüllt mit hellen Lichtern und Glitter, und mitten im Raum saß Graineé.

„Was...was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine total geschockt.

Die kleinen bunten Feen und Elfen kamen zu ihr geflogen und kicherten. Sie umflogen Hermine und setzten sich auf ihren Körper.

„Das ist das Feenvolk aus dem geheimen Wald!", sagte Graineé und kicherte mit den Feen.

„Und, was machen die in meinen Zimmer?", fragte Hermine.

Eine silberfarbene Fee flog sehr nah an ihr Gesicht.

„Wir sind aus dem Wald geflohen. Es treiben sich dort gefährliche Wesen rum und sie greifen uns an. Hier ist der einzige Platz, der uns Frieden gibt!", sagte die kleine Fee.

„Wieso bei mir?", fragte Hermine.

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung. Sie ist sehr alt. Es heißt, dass es in Hogwarts ein Paar geben wird, welches die Menschen gegen die dunklen Wesen und Zauberer schützen wird. Mit ihrer reinen Liebe können sie für die weiße Magie alles gewinnen, während der Junge, der lebt, gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen wird. Doch, der Geliebte gehört der dunklen Seite. Werden die beiden sich für die dunkle Seite entscheiden, so werden alle friedlichen Wesen und Menschen verlieren!", sagte die kleine Fee.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Hermine.

„Du bist die Geliebte!"

* * *

_A/N: Hey...also...wieder ein neues Kap.! Dieses Mal ist es etwas zu kurz aber das nächste kommt gleich danach! Ich war also fleißig! Den Ferien sei Dank! Wir brauchen mehr Ferien! hahahaaa..._

_Iamfallen_


	8. Der erste Kuss

_**Kapitel 8: Der erste Kuss**_

_„Du bist die Geliebte!"_

„_Was? Aber, das...das geht nicht! Ich...kann nicht!"_

„_Du bist ein Teil dieses Paares und du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entfliehen! Deine Aufgabe ist es nun, dein Gegenstück zu finden. Finde deine Liebe!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.

Hermine konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Während Snape einen Vortrag über die Dummheit einzelner Schüler vortrug, saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl und dachte nach. Das war alles zu verrückt! Das war bestimmt nur ein Scherz, ein kleiner dummer Scherz.

„Verdammt nochmal, Granger! Pass auf, klar?"

Malfoy neben ihr, sah Hermine genervt an und deutete auf Snape. Dieser verteilte die Arbeitsblätter zurück und sagte etwas zu den Gruppen.

„Hab ich was verpasst?", flüsterte sie zu Draco.

„Beim heiligen Merlin, Granger hört nicht zu!", sagte er und machte eine übertriebene Geste. „Nein, hast du nicht!"

„So, Malfoy und Granger. Es war wie erwartet, das außergewöhnlichste und verrückteste, was ich je gelesen habe. Es ist wirklich außergewöhnlich und der Direktor möchte Sie beide sofort sprechen! Nehmen Sie Ihre Sachen mit, Sie sind entlassen!"

Stirnrunzelnd nahm Hermine ihre Sachen und ihr Arbeitsprojekt und ging mit Draco hinaus. Schweigend gingen beide zum Direktor und dieser ließ sie sofort eintreten.

„Ah, Miss Granger, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Dumbledore und deutete auf zwei Stühle.

Dankend setzten sich die beiden Schüler hin.

„Danke, Professor. Sie wollten uns sprechen?", fragte Hermine und legte ihre Tasche auf den Boden.

„Ja, ich habe euer Projekt gelesen und musste wirklich feststellen, dass gelingen könnte. Wie ihr seht, hat Prof. Snape einiges verbessert, doch sind die Zutaten trotzdem schwer zu kriegen. Ich habe einige Sachen aus dem Ministerium für euch herbeigeschafft und ich habe auch einige meiner alten Freunde gebeten, etwas von diesen Mitteln zu geben. Dafür müsst ihr beiden nun zur Winkelgasse. Einige Apotheken haben sich die Sachen eingelagert, aber ihr müsst sie leider persönlich abholen!", sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber, wie sollen wir dahin kommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe einen Portschlüssel für euch, der euch sofort zur Winkelgasse bringen wird! Ihr müsst euch nur noch umziehen und eure Schulsachen wegbringen. Danach geht ihr zu Hagrid, der wird euch den Portschlüssel geben. Passt gut auf euch auf!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Wieso müssen wir gerade zu diesen Riesentrampel?", beschwerte sich Draco.

Hermine rollte die Augen. Er beschwerte sich nun bereits den ganzen Weg lang.

„Kannst du nicht mal still sein?", fragte sie bissig.

Sie klopfte an die große Holztür. Hermine konnte Fang bellen hören und dann kamen Schritte immer näher.

„Ay, da seid ihr ja! Kommt rein, Kinder!", sagte er freundlich.

Hermine strahlte ihren Freund an und sie wusste, dass Draco sich zusammenriss .

„Ich weiß ja nich´, obs richtig is´ euch alleine gehen zu lassen!", sagte er.

„Keine Angst Hagrid, wir dürfen zaubern und uns wehren! Es wird schon nichts passieren!", sagte Hermine.

„Könnte mal jemand diese Misttöle von mir nehmen?", fragte Draco hysterisch und versuchte Fang von sich zu ziehen.

„Fang, komm her! So, da is´ euer Portschlüssel! Macht ja kein Unsinn!", sagte Hagrid und deutete auf eine alte Teetasse.

„Keine Angst, wir werden schon nichts machen!", sagte Hermine.

„Ich weiß ja, du bist ein gutes Mädchen, aber der Junge! Pass auf dich auf, ja?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Klar!", formte sie mit ihrem Mund und sagte zu Draco. „Auf drei! Eins, zwei, drei!"

Sofort fasste Hermine die Teetasse an und schon spürte sie das Ziehen in ihrem Bauch .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sie landeten in der Nähe der Mauer vom Tropfenden Kessel. Hermine nahm ein Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und sagte:

„Die erste Apotheke heißt „Elfenstaub"!"

Beide gingen los und schwiegen sich an. Wieder kam Hermine die Prophezeiung in den Kopf. Sie muss mit Dumbledore sprechen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Jemand hatte ihr mal von einer Prophezeiung gesagt. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu Draco und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Wir sind da! Hallo...jemand da?", fragte er und winkte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Ja, geh doch rein!", sagte sie.

_Das kann nicht sein! Er hat bestimmt von einer anderen Prophezeiung geredet, ja ,ganz bestimmt!_, dachte sie.

Sie holten die Zutaten ab und gingen weiter zur nächsten Apotheke. Hermine dachte daran, Draco zu fragen, was für eine Prophezeiung er meinte, doch sie hatte keinen Mut dazu. Ihr Gryffindormut hatte sie verlassen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„So, das war endlich die letzte Apotheke!", sagte Draco.

„Ja, lass und wieder zurückgehen und die Teetasse suchen!", sagte Hermine.

„Wieso so eilig, wir haben noch etwas Zeit! Wir könnten ja noch was machen!", sagte er.

„Nein, also, ich fühl mich nicht so gut!", sagte Hermine und ging mehrere Schritte vor.

Sie wollte es nicht glauben und fragen. Er konnte nicht der Richtige sein. Er war ihr Feind, sie sollte ihn hassen und nicht lieben. Er war zwar liebenswürdig, freundlich und nett zu ihr, aber er war es nur wegen der Vergewaltigung. Es war eine Art von Trost und Mitleid, keine Liebe. Aus Hass kann keine Liebe werden.

„Hey, was ist denn plötzlich los?", fragte Draco und überholte sie.

„Nichts, lass mich gehen!"

„Es ist was! Was ist passiert, was habe ich gemacht?", fragte er.

Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und blieb stehen.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung meintest du gestern?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

Erst sah er sie verständnislos an, doch dann fing er an zu nicken.

„Es geht dabei um ein Hogwartspaar, welches die Menschen vor den dunklen Wesen retten oder die Wesen zur Macht verleitet!", sagte er.

„Glaubst du daran?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wieso fragst du?"

„Letztens waren Feen in meinen Zimmer. Sie haben mir dasselbe erzählt!", flüsterte sie.

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Er glaubte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

„Du? Und ich?"

Sie nickte langsam und sah zu ihm auf.

„Das kann nicht sein! Das ist falsch, vielleicht haben sich die Feen geirrt!", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht!", sagte er langsam.

„Lass und gehen! Ich will zurück!", sagte sie und schob sich vor ihn und ging.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sie wollte das nicht! Sie hasste Männer. Sie konnte Männer nicht ausstehen, sie konnte also nicht ein Teil dieses Paares sein. Sie musste mit Dumbledore reden.

„Wann kommen die endlich?"

Sie blieb stehen und sah sich um. Sie kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Sie würde diese Männer nie vergessen.

„Bald müssen sie aber zurück!"

Ja, es war kein Zweifel. Es waren diese Todesser. Hermine sah sich panisch um.

„Was ist denn los?", Draco kam zu ihr und sah sie verständnislos an.

„Dort sind Todesser. Sie warten auf uns, wir müssen uns verstecken!", sagte sie schnell.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte er und wollte weitergehen.

„Nein, bleib hier! Ich hab sie erkannt, es waren die, die mich aus Hogwarts geholt haben. Ich könnte ihre Stimmen nie vergessen!", sagte sie leise.

Draco sah sich nun auch um und deutete ihr zu kommen. Er brachte Hermine zu einer kleinen Gasse in der Nähe der Mauer. Es war nicht genügend Platz dort, als musste Hermine sich vor Draco zwängen. Sie war ihm sehr nah- zu nah für sie. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren und sein Herz schlagen hören. Er drückte sie noch näher an sich und Hermine musste dies aushalten. Lange war sie einem Mann nicht so nah. Und sie musste feststellen das sie diese Nähe genoss.

„Wir müssen sie ablenken!", sagte er.

„Wie?", fragte sie leise.

„Hast du dein Zauberstab bei dir? Gut, wirf einen Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber auf dich und lauf zur Tasse. Ich werde beide ablenken!", sagte er.

„Aber...!"

„Auf drei! Eins, zwei und drei! Los!"

Schnell sagte Hermine die magischen Worte und sie spürte schon, wie sie langsam verschwand. Draco zwängte sich von ihr und lief zu den Todessern. Sie folgte ihm langsam und sie spürte, dass sie zitterte.

Sie konnte von weitem sehen, dass Draco Flüche auf die beiden warf, doch er war alleine. Hermine nahm die Tasse und ging zu ihm. Jetzt kam ihr Gryffindormut zurück. Jetzt war sie wieder die Gryffindor, die so viele Abenteuer erlebt hatte.

„Versuch wieder zur Gasse zu laufen! Ich werde um dich ein Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber legen. Jetzt!"

Sie legte einen Zauber um Draco und lief wieder zur Gasse. Sie konnte die Todesser schreien hören, doch das kümmerte sie nicht mehr.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja?"

Sie nahmen beide die Zauber von sich. Draco sah sie an. Sein Blick war so merkwürdig.

„Ich hab die Tasse! Lass uns gehen!", bat sie.

Doch er machte nichts. Er sah sie nur an. Hermines Herz fing an zu klopfen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und spürte, dass sein Gesicht immer näher kam.

Dann plötzlich spürte sie seine weichen, heißen Lippen auf ihren. Der Kuss war verlangend, sehnsüchtig und leidenschaftlich. _Nein, nein! Aufhören!_, schrie es in ihrem Inneren. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drücke ihn weg.

„Nein, nicht!", flüsterte sie außer Atem.

Draco sah sie nur zustimmend an und beide fassten zur gleichen Zeit, ohne Absprache, die Tasse an.

* * *

A/N: Spürt ihr das? Die Magie der Liebe? Die Sehnsucht? Die Leidenschaft? Nein? Gut...ich auch net...denn sie kommt bald!  
Also...lange muss man nicht mehr warten!

Aber ihr müsst reviewn...sonst kommt nix...hihihiiii...also...reviewn nicht vergessen!

iamfallen


	9. Die Wahrheit

_**Kapitel 9: Die Wahrheit**_

„Du solltest mit Dumbledore sprechen! Er weiß bestimmt mehr!", sagte Graineé.

„Ja, ich sollte ihn fragen! Sag mir, wie war es, als dein Freund dich nach der Vergewaltigung geküsst hat? Was hast du gespürt?", fragte Hermine und kämmte sich die Haare.

„Wieso willst du das wissen? Ist etwas vorgefallen?", fragte Graineé und sah Hermine eindringlich an.

„Es ist ja nur eine Frage!", verteidigte sich Hermine.

Ihr wurde langsam heiß, als sie an den Kuss mit Draco dachte. Sie hatte immer gedacht, seine Lippen wären kalt und hart, doch sie waren so sanft und heiß. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. _Jetzt denkst du nur noch an diese Lippen! Aber sie waren so anders als die.. die, der Männer! _

„Es war natürlich merkwürdig. Aber er war so sanft und zart zu mir, er war anders als die Männer. Am Anfang wollte ich es nicht, doch er hat mir gezeigt, dass es nicht immer um Gewalt geht!", sagte Graineé und senkte ihren Blick.

„Wer war er denn? Vielleicht kannte ich ihn!", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, du würdest ihn kennen! Aber ich möchte es nicht sagen, es soll ein süßes Geheimnis für mich bleiben!", sagte Graineé und lächelte.

„Das ist gemein! Aber, warum bist du nun gekommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Darf ich nicht mal meine Kleine besuchen?", sagte die ältere Frau und zog einen Schmollmund. „Naja, es gibt noch ein Grund. Albus möchte, dass du dem Orden über dein Projekt berichtest . Er findet, dass euer Trank eine gute Waffe sein könnte !"

„Aber wir haben den Trank noch nicht gebraut und wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob er gelingt!", sagte Hermine.

„Ihr werdet die ersten Versuche wohl bald machen müssen. Wenn ihr Probleme habt, ihr könnt alle fragen! Es ist schon sicher, dass ihr beiden in die geheime Abteilung gehen dürft. Aber nun los, wir sollten uns beeilen!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Als Hermine das Büro des Direktors betrat, konnte sie mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens im Raum sehen. Da waren Remus Lupin, Bill und Charlie Weasley und viele andere, die sie nicht kannte. Außerdem saß Draco vor dem Schreibtisch Dumbledores. Sie ging zu dem leeren Stuhl und setzte sich. Lupin winkte ihr freundlich zu, die Weasleys nickten und zwinkerten ihr zu, als Dumbledore sich schließlich erhob.

„Nun, wir sind endlich vollzählig! Nun, die beiden Schüler hier, haben einen wunderbaren Trank für ein Projekt entwickelt. Miss Granger, könnten Sie uns davon etwas erzählen!"

„Ähm, also...in diesem Trank geht es um die Vernichtung des Unbesiegbaren. Wir haben Zutaten genommen, die selbst unbesiegbar sind. Wir wissen, dass man Voldemort damit nicht töten kann, aber die Todesser oder andere der dunklen Wesen. Doch haben wir den Trank noch nicht gebraut und wissen noch nicht, wie und ob er überhaupt funktioniert. Wir bräuchten also noch etwas Zeit!", sagte Hermine.

„Außerdem haben wir schwarze Magie in den Trank eingebaut. Wir sind der Meinung, dass der Trank dadurch mit der weißen Magie vermischt werden kann und noch stärker wird. Und wir haben Flüche und Zauber aus dem alten Wissen und aus der Verteidigung gegen der dunklen Künste zusammen getragen, um diese in den Trank hinein zu sprechen!", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Ihr habt also die alte Brauweise genommen! Aber, wenn wir noch nicht wissen, ob es funktioniert, können wir noch nicht darauf zählen!", sagte Lupin.

„Nicht so pessimistisch, Remus! Aber das mit der schwarzen Magie macht mir Sorgen. Schwarze Magie funktioniert nur, wenn man es erst meint, also Hass spürt. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ihr beiden es könnt!", sagte Graineé.

„Ich wurde in der schwarzen Magie erzogen, für mich ist es eine Kleinigkeit!", sagte Draco.

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass Malfoy auf unsere Seite ist?", fragte Bill Weasley.

„Stimmt! Er könnte doch sofort zu seinem Herrn laufen und alles verraten!", sagte Charlie.

„Ich bin mein eigener Herr! Ihr braucht mir nicht zu vertrauen, aber ich habe mich entschieden! Potter ist ein guter Überzeuger und ich habe für den Orden schon vieles getan!", sagte Draco und die Gemälde im Büro fingen an zu tuscheln.

„Ja, dank ihm, haben wir Malfoy Senior und noch einige andere Todesser gefangen genommen! Mehr braucht uns der Junge nicht zu zeigen!", sagte Snape, der neben Graineé saß.

Hermine sah Draco mit geweiteten Augen an. Er hat seinen Vater dem Orden übergeben? Wie viel Hass muss Draco verspüren, um so etwas seinem eigenen Vater anzutun? Doch dann spürte sie seinen Blick auf sich und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Gänsehaut überkam Hermine. Diese Augen waren so kalt, so emotionslos. Wo war der herzliche und freundliche Junge geblieben?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Morgen im Unterricht und wann danach?", fragte Draco und ging mit ihr zur Bibliothek.

„Nach dem Abendessen? Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen und Graineé gibt mir Unterricht in der Geschichte der berühmten Hexen. Kannst du dann?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaub schon. Wer ist denn Graineé?", fragte er.

„Das war die Frau neben Snape heute. Sie ist Priesterin der Mondgöttin und sie ist eine wirkliche Hilfe für mich!", sagte Hermine.

Zu spät bemerkte sie die Stufe, die sich vor ihr erstreckte. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre die Treppen hinuntergefallen, doch sie spürte einen Arm um ihre Taille und merkte, wie sie hochgezogen wurde.

Draco hob sie zu sich hoch und hielt sie sehr fest und nah an sich. Hermines Herz schlug wie wild, als die merkte, dass sein Arm noch immer um ihr war. Sie spürte den harten Oberkörper und spürte auch, dass dieser sich hob und senkte.

„Hey, du mieses Frettchen! Lass sie los!"

Sofort ließ Draco sie los. Doch schon kam ein roter Haarschopf auf ihn zugelaufen und beide fingen an sich zu schlagen.

Hermine sah nur geschockt hin, bis sie sich aufrappelte.

„Ron, lass ihn los! Malfoy, verdammt!", rief sie und zog an einen der Umhänge.

Sie erwischte den von Ron und zog mit aller Kraft. Doch er war viel stärker und schwerer als sie. Sie nahm ihr Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die beiden Jungen. Schon sammelten sich einige Schüler und sahen zu. Einige riefen „Los, Weasley, los!", während andere „Malfoy, mach ihn fertig!" riefen.

Schnell sprach sie die magischen Worte und riss Draco von Ron. Dracos Lippe und Nase blutete und sein Auge war leicht gerötet. Ron hatte eine Schnittwunde am Kopf und er blutete wie wild aus seiner Nase. Sein Arm war merkwürdig verdreht.

Sofort stürzte sich Hermine zu ihren Freund. Er lächelte sie merkwürdig an.

„Verdammt! Hey, einer bringt Malfoy zum Krankenflügel und du da, hilf mir!"

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

„Sei etwas sanfter!", sagte Ron lachend.

Hermine saß neben ihm auf dem Bett und tupfte mit Watte ein Zauberelixier auf Rons Schlürfwunden und blaue Flecken. Sie sah ihn böse an.

„Wieso musstest du dich schlagen? Du hast bestimmt schon ewig auf diesen Moment gewartet!", sagte sie.

Ron zog zischend Luft ein. „Verdammt, Mine! Sei sanfter! Wo ist denn Madam Pomfrey?"

„Sie verarztet Malfoy! Du hast ihn halb tot geschlagen!", sagte sie und tupfte weiter.

„Wieso hatte er dich so engumschlungen in seinem Arm gehabt?", fragte er und sah sie an.

„Ich wäre gestürzt, hätte er mich nicht festgehalten!", sagte sie und sah Ron an, der sie misstrauisch beäugte. „Ich bitte dich, was denkt du von mir? Nach...nach dieser Sache habe ich genug von Männern!"

„Ja, ich weiß! Trotzdem, mir scheint es, als vergisst du dies bei ihm. Wie ihr euch beide angesehen habt, als liebtet ihr euch! Aber das kann ja nicht sein, du hasst ihn! Er ist ein Malfoy!", sagte Ron und für ihn war das Thema zu Ende.

Hasse ich ihn denn? Verdammt, ich weiß es nicht. Wieso wird mir ganz heiß, wenn ich an ihn denke? Wieso sehne ich mich nach seinen Berührungen? Vielleicht, weil er mich gerettet hat? Weil er mich von diesem schrecklichen Ort weggeholt hat? Oder ist es wegen dieser verdammten Prophezeiung? Ich bin verwirrt!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte an die Tür. Diese schwang auf und sie schritt ihn das Büro Dumbledores.

„Miss Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er höflich, als Hermine vor ihm Platz nahm.

„Es geht um eine Prophezeiung. Ich möchte Sie fragen, ob sie wahr ist und wie sie eigentlich lautet!", sagte sie und sah Dumbledore fest in die Augen.

Schon früher haben Hermine diese Augen fasziniert. Sie waren wie Diamanten, die nie aufhören zu funkeln. Sie ließen einen sich wunderbar fühlen.

„Nun, Sie meinen wohl die Prophezeiung von dem Paar aus Hogwarts. Diese ist wirklich alt, ich habe sie selbst als junger Mann hier in Hogwarts gehört. Keiner weiß wirklich, wie sie lautet. Es heißt, dass ein Liebespaar aus Hogwarts, beide so verschieden wie Feuer und Eis, die Menschen vor einer dunkeln Zeit retten wird. Die dunklen Wesen und Zauberer verbünden sich mit einem mächtigen Zauberer, denn man den dunklen Lord nennt, und greifen die Zauberer und Hexen an. Die Geliebte, ein Geschöpf von Reinheit und Liebe, wird von dunklen Zauberern entführt und misshandelt. Ihr Hass gegen Männer wird groß. Der Geliebte, ein Sohn der Dunkelheit, wird sie finden und das Bild des verletzten und misshandelten Mädchen prägt sich für immer in seinem Kopf. Er fängt an sie zu lieben und zeigt dem Mädchen wieder die gute Seite. Ihr Hass wird leicht vergehen.", sagte Dumbledore und sah Hermine an.

„Das war es?", fragte sie.

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Fast alles hatte sich erfüllt, sie wurde misshandelt und geraubt. Und Draco fand sie. Aber hat er sich in sie verliebt?

„Nein, denn es gibt zwei Seiten. Wird das Paar sich für die weiße Magie entscheiden, werden die dunkeln Geschöpfe besiegt werden, doch entscheiden sich die beiden für die schwarze Magie, ist dies das Ende für die Zauberwelt!", die letzten Worte waren leise gesagt worden.

„Aber, wieso wurde ich erwählt? Wieso ich und kein anderes Mädchen? Wieso nicht vor Jahren, wieso gerade jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Das ist nicht leicht. Der Junge, der lebt, erwählt die Geliebte. Und sie wählt den Geliebten. Es ist eine alte Tradition. Früher haben die Frauen regiert und gekämpft, sie galten als die Königinnen. Kein Mann konnte etwas für sich beanspruchen, denn alles gehörte der Frau. Die Frau wählte ihren Geliebten, wie sie will.

Der Junge, der lebt, hat dich gewählt. Harry Potter hat dieses Schicksal für dich bestimmt. Dies war nicht absichtlich. Es heißt in der Prophezeiung: Sie wird von vielen geliebt. Sie ist wie die Sonne, so schön, aber so unerreichbar. Der Gegner des dunklen Lords wird ihr das Schicksal auftragen, doch nicht aus Bosheit. Er liebt sie wie eine Schwester, er liebt sie und er möchte ihr Bestes. Und dies ist ihr Bestes.

Über den Geliebten wird gesagt: Er ist von unermesslicher Schönheit, selbst Aphrodite wird ihn beneiden. Doch sein Inneres ist hässlich, so kalt und so hasserfüllt. Er ist von der alten Machtline, so arrogant und selbstsicher. Doch das Bild des verletzten Mädchens, dessen Stolz durchbrochen wurde, lässt sein Inneres erweichen. Er ist ihr Romeo, die wahre Liebe, die ohne diese Prophezeiung nie zueinander gefunden hätte.

Ihre Feindschaft wird zu Freundschaft, die Freundschaft zur Liebe, zur wahren und einzigen Liebe!"

* * *

_A/N: Halloo...puh...endlich wieder ein neues Kap! Ein?Nein..zwei!Also...schnell auf diesen Button drücken und weiter lesen...hiihihiii.._

_íamfallen_


	10. Der Krieg beginnt

_**Kapitel 10: Der Krieg beginnt **_

In Gedanken versunken stieg Hermine in den Gryffindorturm hinauf, sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war so tief in den Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht einmal Rons rufen hörte.

„HERMINE!"

Sie schrak auf und sah zu Ron.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist nur los? Seit Tagen bist du so!", sagte er und zog sie an einen der leeren Tische.

„Ich fühl mich nicht so gut!", sagte sie und setzte sich.

„Ja, das sagst du mir immer! Du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen!", sagte er und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

Hermine wusste, sie konnte ihm sogar ihr Leben anvertrauen. Doch dies hier war ihr Schicksal, sie musste alleine damit fertig werden.

„Ja, ich weiß!", antwortete sie ihm .

„Hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte Ron. „Ich habe ihn seit Tagen nicht gesehen, obwohl ich mein Zimmer mit ihm teile! Er ist wieder so merkwürdig!"

„Nein, aber er weiß, er kann immer zu uns kommen. Wir müssen nur auf ihn warten, irgendwann wird er schon kommen!"

„Ich hoffe du hast recht!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Langsam, es darf nicht soviel sein!", sagte Hermine.

Draco tröpfelte etwas Blut eines Basiliken in den brodelnden Kessel. Er stieß genervt die Luft aus.

„Jetzt sei verdammt nochmal leise!", zischte er.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Bis jetzt ist alles gut gelaufen. Der Trank, die Zusammenarbeit.

„Gut, was fehlt noch?", fragte er und nahm den Zettel.

Hermine lehnte sich nah an ihn und las mit ihm.

„Hmm...Mondkraut? Gut, langsam!", sagte sie, als Draco das Kraut hinein schüttete.

Sie traten sofort zurück, denn es explodierte im Kessel und goldene Funken verteilten sich im Raum. Zum Glück waren sie alleine.

Hermine näherte sich den Kessel. Das Giftgrün hat sich zu Gold verwandelt. Ein wunderbarer Duft stieg aus dem Kessel.

„Wir sind fertig! Wir sollten es aber ausprobieren!", sagte Hermine.

„Gut, jetzt kommt endlich meine Spezialität!", sagte Draco und lief böse grinsend weg.

Er kam mit einem Käfig zurück. Hermine erkannte ein dunkles, elfengroßes Wesen. Stolz stellte Draco das Wesen auf den Tisch. Hermine erkannte spitze, weiße Zähne. Die Augen waren klein und leuchteten rötlich.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte sie.

„Das ist ein Frigdo! Kein Zauber oder Fluch, nicht mal ein Trank, kann das Tier töten!", sagte er und nahm einen Holzlöffel.

Er tröpfelte etwas auf den Frigdo. Es passierte nichts. Stirnrunzelnd sah Hermine auf den Zutatenzettel. Sie hatten aber alles richtig gemacht. Plötzlich hörte sie einen schrecklichen Schrei. Sofort hielt sie ihre Ohren zu und sah zu Draco. Dieser sah sie achselzuckend an.

Hermine wandte ihren Blick zum Frigdo. Das Wesen schrie erbärmlich und fiel in wenigen Minuten zu Staub.

„Wir haben es geschafft!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Müde stieg Hermine hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Nachdem sie den Trank fertig hatten, haben sie erst einmal alles an Dumbledore weitergegeben. Er wird auf die Tauglichkeit geprüft.

Doch nun hatte sie endlich Zeit für sich. Sie wollte sich ein Bad zurechtmachen und einfach entspannen. Schnell lief sie in ihr Zimmer, zog sich aus und legte sich Augenblicke später in die Wanne. Das Wasser war so wie sie es mochte , warm. Es roch köstlich nach Früchten und Seifenblasen flogen durch das Badezimmer. Mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabes zauberte sie Musik.

Sie lag fast eine Stunde im Wasser, als sie plötzlich einen Knall aus ihrem Zimmer hörte. Sie erschrak und setzte sich auf. Sie hörte ein Schreien, etwas ging kaputt und es wurde geflucht . Sie nahm ein Handtuch und ihren Zauberstab und ging langsam zur Tür. Langsam öffnete Hermine die Tür und spähte hinaus. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben...

„Malfoy?"

Er saß auf dem Boden, neben ihm einige ihrer Schulsachen. Als er sie sah, sprang er auf und sah sie von oben bis unten an. Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Das du mich _so_ empfängst, hätte ich nicht erwartet! Sonst wäre ich öfters gekommen!", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn böse an. „Was machst du verdammt nochmal hier?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir diese Unterlagen hier hochzaubern. Der Zauber muss mich wohl mitgenommen haben. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, ob es ein Umkehrzauber gibt!", sagte er.

„Gut, warte hier! Ich bin gleich fertig!", sagte sie.

Schnell duschte sie sich und zog sich um. Sie hatte ein großen Pullover an, den sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron gekauft hatte. Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, fand sie Malfoy auf ihrem Bett sitzend vor, er las in einem ihrer Bücher. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich ebenfalls. Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy jemals auf ihrem Bett sitzen würde. Sie hatte auch irgendwie keine Angst mehr, vor seinen Berührungen. Es war so, als würde sie ihm vertrauen.

„Wo ist diese Priesterin?", fragte Draco und sah Hermine an.

Sie trocknete gerade ihre Haare mit einem Handtuch ab. „Sie musste zu einem Fest der Mondgöttin. Sie ist heute abgereist. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich dachte, sie wäre immer bei dir!", sagte er.

Nun trocknete Hermine ihre Haare mit einem Zauber und legte sich quer auf ihr Bett. Nach wenigen Minuten tat Draco dasselbe.

„Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich war letztens bei Dumbledore. Er hat mir diese Prophezeiung wiedergegeben. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir..!", er brach ab.

„Ja, wir sind Feinde!", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, Prophezeiungen müssen nicht immer erfüllt werden!", redete er sich ein.

„Aber, was ist mit dem Trank? Wir wollten eigentlich Voldemort damit töten, doch so stark ist er nicht. Es ist für die dunklen Wesen und Zauberer!", sagte Hermine.

„Vielleicht ist das die Prophezeiung. Jemand hat sich nur so eine Geschichte dafür ausgedacht!", sagte er und drehte seinen Kopf zu Hermine.

„Ich glaube auch!", sagte sie.

Wieder schwiegen beide. Hermine versuchte diese Theorie in ihren Kopf zu bekommen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Wieso sind wir eigentlich Feinde?", fragte Draco unsicher.

„Weil du doch Muggel hasst und weil ich Harrys Freundin bin!", sagte sie.

„Aber es hat sich alles geändert!", sagte er und setzte sich auf. „Ich bin jetzt sozusagen auf deiner Seite!"

Sie setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Er streckte seine Hand aus, doch sah leicht beschämt weg. Sie lächelte und nahm seine Hand.

„Auf eine neue Zukunft!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine wusste nicht, wann sie je so gelacht hatte. Draco und sie spaßten die ganze Zeit herum und Hermine fühlte sich immer mehr wohl bei ihm. Er war so anders, als sie gedacht hatte. Er war auch ein Jugendlicher, mit Problemen und Spaß. Sie wischte sich gerade die Tränen weg, als sie ein Geräusch an ihrem Fenster hörte.

„Da sind zwei Eulen!", sagte Draco.

Hermine stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Zwei Eulen legten zwei Briefe auf den Boden und flogen wieder in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Hermine hob beide auf. Einer war an Draco adressiert, das andere an sie . Sie sah ihn an. Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und Hermine öffnete ihr Brief.

_**An alle Schüler Hogwarts!**_

_**Treffen Sie sich unverzüglich in der Großen Halle ! Soeben gab es mehrer Explosionen in Hogsmeade. Weitere Informationen wird Ihnen der Direktor Dumbledore geben!**_

_**Machen Sie sich sofort auf den Weg!**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Stellv. Direktorin von Hogwarts**_

Miss Granger, es tut mit leid, Ihnen dies mitteilen zu müssen. Aber Miss Graineé Sonor war noch in Hogsmeade, als die Explosionen stattfanden. Sie wird noch immer vermisst. Ich bitte Sie, keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Hermine starrte wie perplex auf ihren Brief. Sie schluckte hart und las den Brief noch einmal.

„Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte Draco.

Er stand plötzlich neben ihr und hielt sie an den Schultern. Hermine konnte nichts mehr sehen, sie spürte nichts. Ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an, als hätte jemand tausendmal mit einem Messer auf sie eingestochen. Graineé kann nicht tot sein, dachte sie.

_Graineé ist nicht tot!_

„Beruhig dich, Hermine!", sagte Draco sanft.

Sie hob ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. Er hatte sie noch nie mit ihren Namen angesprochen. Es klang so wundeschön. Sie wollte mit Graineé darüber sprechen! Dann zog Draco Hermine zu sich. Er drückte sie sanft in seine Arme und wiegte sie langsam. Soviel Zärtlichkeit, keine Gewalt und Bosheit. Das rührte sie noch mehr zu Tränen. Sie schluchzte auf und sie wusste, dass sie sein Hemd mit ihren Tränen durchtränkte. Er war so zart, so feinfühlig.

Warum war er so zu ihr?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Shh...Mine!"

Ron streichelte ihre Hand. Seit sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergestiegen war , fühlte sie sich immer einsamer. Draco verschwand kurz nach ihren Weinausbruch.

Jetzt saß sie neben Ron in der Großen Halle.

Alle Schüler saßen in ihren Schlafanzügen hier und sahen sich verwirrt um.

„Wo ist Harry?", schniefte Hermine.

Alle zuckten mit den Achseln oder schüttelten den Kopf.

„Ron, er ist doch nicht in Hogsmeade ? Harry hat doch nicht eigenhändig gehandelt, oder? Ron, sag was!", bat sie und weinte noch.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!", weiter kam Ron nicht.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry kam hinein. Sein Haar fiel ihm aufs Gesicht. Hermines Herz beruhigte sich etwas. Sie stand auf und lief auf ihn zu. Sie hatte Angst um ihn, er war ihr bester Freund. Auch wenn er gerade eine schwere Zeit hatte und er sich etwas von seinen Freunden distanzierte, Hermine machte sich immer noch Sorgen. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und weinte noch mehr. Harry zuckte erst zusammen, doch dann legte er die Arme um sie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Meine lieben Schüler, liebe Kollegen, liebe Geister,

wie schon mitgeteilt, gab es mehrere Explosionen in Hogsmeade. Davor wurde der Himmel blutrot und das Todesser-Mal erschien groß. Es ist eine Tat, die auf Voldemort zurückzuführen ist. Die Explosionen ließen nichts aus, alles wurde zerstört. Zwar konnten sich einige Einwohner retten, doch die Zahl der Toten wird wahrscheinlich hoch sein. Für einige Tage wird der große Saal geräumt und Verletzte werden hier verarztet. Ihr werdet das Essen in euren Gemeinschafträumen einnehmen und ihr dürft Hogwarts nicht verlassen! Meine lieben Kinder, wir müssen uns wappnen. Seid stark, denn dies ist der Beginn eines der dunkelsten und heftigsten Kriege!"

* * *

_A/N: Soo...also,der Krieg beginnt bei mir schon!Es wird nicht so oft vorkommen,ich kann keine Kriegsgeschichten und so...ich bin eher friedlich...Peace and Love()...  
Hermine und Draco kommen sich immer näher...freu...es deuert nicht mehr lange bis zum Finale!Vielleicht schreib ich eine Fortsetzung...vielleicht auch nicht..hmmm..._

_Also ich freu mich wirklich über eure Reviews...macht ruhig weiter so!...KuchenVerteil.._

_iamfallen_


	11. Gefunden,dennoch Verloren

_**Kapitel 11: Gefunden, dennoch verloren**_

Es waren die schrecklichsten Tage, die Hermine je hier erlebt hatte. Hogwarts glich einem Lazarett aus dem Krieg. Wenn die Schüler die Flure bei der großen Halle überquerten, war es nicht selten, dass sie Schreie hörten oder gar einen der verstümmelten Menschen sahen. In den ersten Tagen traute sich keiner hinunter. Die Schüler weigerten sich zum Kerker zu gehen. Doch nach einer Rede von McGonagall und Snape ließen sich die Schüler dann doch überreden. Es war einfach schrecklich. Menschen, die grausam entstellt waren , riefen nach Hilfe. Der ganze untere Bereich der Schule, roch nach Blut und Tod, nach Verwesung und nach Kräutern. Die Medihexen und Zauberer taten ihr Bestes, doch die Mehrheit der verletzten Menschen starben.

Es hing eine schreckliche Stimmung über Hogwarts. Keiner traute sich zu lachen, alle starrten vor sich hin und schwiegen sich an. Sogar wenn gegessen wurde, konnte man nur das Klirren des Geschirres hören.

Doch für Hermine war es noch viel schrecklicher. Sie wartete jeden Tag auf eine Nachricht, dass man Graineé gefunden hatte, oder dass sie lebte. Doch nichts geschah. Hermine arbeitete nicht mehr mit, sie sprach mit fast niemanden.

Sie saß gerade mit Ron und Harry an einem der Tische und machte einen Teil der Hausaufgaben. Sie saßen still nebeneinander, als Harry plötzlich laut Luft ausstieß. Hermine und Ron sahen auf. Harry krallte sich an den Tisch und legte eine Hand auf seine Narbe. Als er die Hand wieder wegnahm, war alles mit Blut verschmiert. Ron und Hermine standen sofort auf. Ron eilte zu Harry und Hermine riss etwas von der Tischdecke ab und legte es auf seine Stirn. Harry atmete laut ein und aus.

„Freut er sich?", fragte Ron leise.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist sauer. Etwas muss passiert sein!", sagte er leise.

Hermine nahm einen Trank aus ihrer Tasche. Es passierte immer öfter, dass Harrys Narbe aufplatzte und diese blutete. Harry nahm dankbar die Philole und trank sie aus. Die Blutung hörte sofort auf.

„Er scheint nicht mehr so erfreut zu sein, wie am Anfang!", sagte Ron und setzte sich wieder.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, wir sind im Krieg. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, wer die Übermacht hat. Beten wir darum, dass wir es sind!", sagte Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Langsam setzte sich Hermine auf ihr Bett. Sie legte ihre Tasche auf den Boden und krallte sich in ihre Bettdecke, bis ihre Hand weiß wurde. Jeden Tag musste sie sich quälen. Sie fühlte sich so leer, Graineé fehlte ihr. Sie sorgte sich um Harry. Er wurde immer schwächer. Voldemort griff ihn zwar nicht körperlich an, doch die Macht Voldemorts wurde größer.

Sie hörte ein Geräusch und sie wusste, dass Draco da war. Er kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie . Manchmal saßen sie stundenlang schweigend nebeneinander. Es war dieser Trost, der Hermine weich werden ließ. Er war einfach immer da, wenn sie ihn brauchte.

„Keine Nachrichten!", sagte sie leise.

„Schon fast mehr als vier Tage. Man müsste sie schon längst gefunden haben. Sollen wir sie suchen?", fragte Draco.

Hermine sah zu ihn. „Ich kann es nicht! Es ist falsch, wir sind im...im Krieg!"

„Es ist ungewöhnlich, was? Gerade haben wir noch in Frieden gelebt und plötzlich ändert sich alles! Bald sind Winterferien!", sagte er und legte sich auf das Bett.

„Es ist wohl das Beste hier zu bleiben! Es ist hier noch am sichersten!", sagte sie.

„Glaubst du es? Hier sind alle, die Voldemort will. Potter, Dumbledore, mich!"

Jetzt erinnerte sich Hermine, dass Draco die besten Leute Voldemort dem Orden ausgeliefert hat. Er wollte seine Rache.

„Und er sucht uns. Er kennt die Prophezeiung auch, und er weiß, dass sie hier in Hogwarts ist. Er sucht das Pärchen!", sagte Draco.

„Aber, dann müsste er überall suchen!", sagte sie.

„Oder er fängt jemanden, der weiß, wer die beiden sind!"

Hermine sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Er sah sie mit seinem sicheren Blick an. Spielte Draco hier auf Graineé an ? Aber Voldemort konnte doch nichts von ihr wissen. Sie lebte in der Abgeschiedenheit der Mondgöttin. Er konnte nichts von ihr wissen, oder doch?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Der Unterricht war anders, seit Kriegsbeginn. Die Lehrer schienen den Schülern nur das Wichtigste beibringen zu wollen. Sie wiederholten das Thema immer und immer wieder, bis sogar der schlechteste Schüler in diesem Fach alles konnte. Es war so, als wollten die Lehrer die Schüler einerseits auf andere Gedanken bringen und anderseits für den Krieg ausrüsten.

Es saßen alle gerade im Gemeinschaftraum als Lavender Brown sagte: „Was glaubten diese Lehrer, wer wir sind? Kleine Kinder, die nicht lernen können? Wir wissen, wir müssen in diesem Krieg kämpfen, doch mit solchen Zaubersprüche können wir keine ausgebildeten Todesser töten!"

„Ich will nicht kämpfen, ich kann niemanden töten!", sagte eine schüchterne Fünftklässlerin.

„Ich auch nicht, wir könnten doch mit den dunklen Kriegern reden!", sagte eine andere.

Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie lachte plötzlich laut auf. Alle sahen sie erschrocken an.

„Du willst mit Todessern reden? Du weißt, was sie mir angetan haben und mein innigster Wunsch, ist diese Männer zu töten. Ich will sie auslöschen, damit sie keinen anderen Mädchen, das antun, was sie mir angetan haben. Wenn du zu ihnen gehen würdest und reden wolltest , würden sie dich gefügig machen. Das sind keine Menschen, es sind Bestien und Monster! Du kannst nicht mit ihnen reden!"

Das Mädchen senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. Lavender legte Hermine die Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ich steh hinter dir, ich bin eine wahre Gryffindor, wie du! Ich werde mit dir kämpfen, ich werde Harry unterstützen!"

„Ja, ich auch. Das sind wir dir als Freunde schuldig!", sagte Ginny und lächelte.

„Wir sind Gryffindor-Mädchen, uns kann keiner platt machen! Wir werden diesen Krieg gewinnen!"

Es war erstaunlich, wie viele Mädchen sich zu ihnen gesellten. Die Jungen sahen sich ratlos an, denn es war kein Zickenkrieg, wie sie es von den Mädchen gewohnt waren. Die Mädchen hielten zusammen. Im Krieg hielten alle zusammen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine saß gerade mit Draco im Kerker und sie arbeiteten, als Snape zu den beiden kam. Er sah gehetzt aus.

„Granger, sofort mitkommen! Malfoy, du auch, wenn du willst!"

Sofort stand Hermine auf und Draco folgte ihr. Die Schüler sahen sie nur fragend an, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Aufgaben widmeten. Snape lief beinah. Er brachte die beiden zum Eingang und führte sie hinaus.

„Hier!", sagte er und apparierte.

Er hatte Hermine ein Stück Zeitung hingeworfen. Schnell fasste Draco dieses Stück an und sie verschwanden.

Als sie wieder auftauchten, standen sie in einem leeren weißen Raum. Es roch nach Hygienemittel.

„Wir sind in St. Mungo. Bitte folgt mir!", sagte Snape und ging.

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Was sollte sie hier? Snape sah so merkwürdig aus, traurig und ermüdet. Sie gingen die langen weißen Flure entlang und Hermines Herz sank immer ein Stück weiter. Sie hatte eine kleine Ahnung, doch betete sie, dass diese nicht stimmte. Snape blieb vor einer Tür stehen und Hermine wäre fast gegen ihn gelaufen, doch Draco hatte sie daran gehindert. Snape starrte nur in das kleine Fenster der Tür. Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sie sah eine Gestalt auf einem Bett liegen. Dann sah sie Lupin auf einen Stuhl daneben sitzen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie stieß die Tür auf. Schnell eilte sie zu dem Bett und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ihr Herz schlug heftig gegen ihre Brust.

Auf dem Bett lag Graineé. Ihr langes Haar war auf die Kissen verteilt, ihre Haut war blass und ihre Lippen nicht mehr so rot, wie vorher. Schnell kniete Hermine vor dem Bett nieder und nahm die zerbrechlich und dünne Hand Graineés. Ihre Tränen liefen über ihre geröteten Wangen. Sie blickte geradeaus in die Augen ihrer liebsten Freundin. Sie waren so leer und Hermine wusste sofort, was mit ihr geschehen war. Auch sie hatte damals solch leere und ausdruckslose Augen gehabt. Die Männer hatten Graineé vergewaltigt und missbraucht.

„Weine nicht, meine Kleine!", sagte Graineé mit brüchiger Stimme und streichelte Hermine über die Wangen.

„Was...haben sie dir nur angetan? Es ist alles meine Schuld, hätte ich dich nicht aufgehalten, wärst du jetzt nicht hier!", schluchzte Hermine auf.

„Nein, es ist mein Schicksal und ich muss es so aufnehmen!", sagte Graineé und hustete.

Blut floss aus ihrem Mund und Lupin wischte ihr den liebevoll ab. Hermine fragte sich, ob vielleicht Lupin der Geliebte von Graineé war.

„Weißt du, ich habe früher nie den Sinn meines Leben gekannt. Bis ich dich traf. Ich musste so einen wunderbaren Menschen am Leben erhalten. Du bist wirklich einzigartig. Wie ich sehe, hasst du _ihn_ gefunden!", sagte Graineé und lachte. „Er scheint ein guter Junge zu sein! Ich bin glücklich, ihn noch vor meinem Tod zu sehen!"

„Du wirst nicht sterben!", sagte Hermine und weinte mehr. „Was soll ich ohne dich machen?"

„Du wirst leben, heiraten und Kinder bekommen. Dein Mann wird dich lieben, du wirst ein glückliches Leben haben. Doch du musst jetzt diese Zeit erleben, diese schreckliche Zeit, die auf euch zukommen wird!"

Wieder hustete sie Blut.

„Hör mir zu! Sag allen, sie sollen nach Sirius suchen. Er ist nicht tot, er ist verschwunden. Sie müssen ihn noch vor den Todessern finden, denn sie suchen ihn auch. Und wenn du ihn siehst, sag ihm, dass ich ihn noch liebe! Sag ihm, er soll gut auf seinen Patensohn aufpassen und er soll ohne Hass und Groll weiterleben. Und du, meine Kleine, leb weiter. Ich sehe einen harten Weg für dich, doch es wird gut werden. Die Göttin passt auf dich auf, ich sehe ihr Licht auf dich strahlen. Sei gesegnet!"

Graineé breitete ihre Arme aus und segnete Hermine. Dann fiel sie auf ihr Bett zurück. Ihr Atem schien schwerer zu gehen und Hermine konnte ein Röcheln hören. Sie hustete noch einmal, bevor sie ihre Augen für immer schloss.

„_Gefunden, dennoch verloren!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Soo...wieder ein Kap.XD  
Das nächste wird vielleicht das letzte sein, ich weiß noch nicht! Vielleicht könnt ihr mich umstimmen..hahahahr..XD  
Also, nochmal Danke an alle die Reviewn!Leute, ohne euer Feedback wäre die Geschichte gar nicht weitergegangen..hiihiii...also schreibt weiter! Wer weiß, vielleicht schreib ich weiter...


	12. Kein gutes Ende

_**Kapitel12: Kein gutes Ende**_

Hermine saß lange auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Sogar als man bereits die Leiche Graineés wegtrug, saß sie auf der gleichen Stelle. Lupin sprach auf sie ein, doch sie hörte ihn nicht. Erst als Dumbledore sich neben sie auf dem Boden setzte, sah sie mit ihrem tränenverschmierten Gesicht auf.

„Es ist sehr schwer jemanden zu verlieren, den man sehr liebt. Man gibt sich selbst die Schuld und will nicht glauben, dass so ein wunderbarer Mensch fort ist. Ich kenne diesen Schmerz, diese Wut und diesen Hass. Meine Tochter starb sehr jung. Die Todesser dachten, mich so außer Gefecht zu setzten. Am Anfang wollte ich wirklich aufgeben, doch dann erinnerte ich mich an meine Tochter. Sie starb mit dem Wunsch von Frieden und ich will ihn ihr geben, und ich kämpfe noch bis heute. Du solltest auch kämpfen. Graineé wünschte sich bestimmt nicht, dass du weinst und nicht mehr weiter lebst!", sagte der alte Direktor und stand auf. „Außerdem warten deine Freunde in Hogwarts auf dich, sie machen sich Sorgen!"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu und ging langsam davon. Hermine starrte auf den weißen Boden. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und wieder stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen. Graineé war ihre beste Freundin gewesen, sie konnte ihr alles anvertrauen, und jetzt war sie einfach so weg. Tränen fielen auf den Boden und verschwanden nach einigen Minuten wieder, um Platz für die nächsten zu machen. Hermine hörte ein Geräusch und sah auf. Draco setzte sich zu ihr, den Rücken gegen das leere Bett gelehnt. Er hatte eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und auf dem Boden neben Hermine stand noch eine. Außerdem konnte sie Gebäck und Kuchen sehen.

„Besseres kann man in einem Hospital nicht finden!", sagte er.

Hermine starrte wieder auf das leere Bett. Sie fühlte sich so elend und sie wollte nicht reden. Draco schlürfte genüsslich aus seiner Tasse. Hermine sah wieder zu ihm.

„Du wirst doch nicht den ganzen Tag weinen! Wenn dann musst du doch etwas trinken, sonst trocknest du aus und das willst du doch nicht!", sagte er und schob ihr den Kaffee näher heran.

„Ich will nicht!", sagte sie leise.

„Na, komm! Es ist kein Weltuntergang. Außerdem wirst du sie irgendwann wiedersehen!"

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Es heißt doch, man kommt in den Himmel, wenn man stirbt. Und dann kann man alle wieder treffen. Sterben musst du ja eh, also weine nicht!"

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Schnell legte sie ihre Hand auf ihrem Mund. Sie fand es falsch zu lächeln.

„Es ist nicht falsch, lächele! Du siehst besser aus, als wenn du weinen würdest!", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Wieder stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Ihr Körper zitterte. Sie drückte ihr Handrücken auf ihr Auge um einige Tränen zu verwischen, doch sie zitterte zu sehr.

Plötzlich spürte sie Arme um sich. Draco drückte sie eng an sich. Hermine griff nach seinem Hemd und sie wusste, sie durchtränkte dieses mit ihren Tränen. Ihr Körper bebte, doch hielt Draco sie fest. Er flüsterte beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr. Hermine legte ihre Stirn auf seine Schulter.

So saßen die beiden, lange in dem Zimmer, bis sie endlich wieder nach Hogwarts gingen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Am Tor warteten schon alle. Ron und Harry waren ganz vorne und liefen sofort auf sie zu. Stürmisch, aber liebevoll, umarmten die beiden Jungen sie fest. Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr halten und sackte mit ihren Freunden auf die Knie.

„Sie ist tot! Warum? Warum?", schrie sie und hämmerte auf die Brust von Harry.

„Diese Männer werden es büßen!", sagte Ron und strich über Hermines Haare.

„Wein ruhig!", sagte Harry.

„Wieso ist sie gestorben, was wollten diese Männer von ihr? Sie hat doch nichts gewusst!", schrie sie und klammerte sich fest.

„Doch, sie wusste etwas!"

Hermine drehte sich um. Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen vor den drei Gryffindor.

Ron stand auf und Harry sah ihn fragend an. Draco winkte mit einer Hand ab.

„Es gibt da eine Prophezeiung, die das Ende der Todesser bedeuten kann. Doch wenn sie die Beiden finden und sie für sich bekehren können, können die Todesser die Zauberwelt auslöschen!", sagte er und ging einige Schritte.

„Und das Granger zu diesem Team gehörte, das wussten die Todesser. Sie wollten sie, die engste Bekannte. Und da hatten sie Glück, denn die Person war sogar im Phönix-Orden! Und damit haben sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche geschlagen !", sagte er und wollte durch das Tor gehen.

„Hast du Mistkerl es ihnen verraten?", schrie ihm Ron nach.

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Es ist mir egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, aber ich gehöre nicht mehr zu ihnen! Ich bin einer der Rebellen, die für Dumbledore arbeiten, klar?", sagte er und sein Blick blieb auf Hermine hängen.

„Tja, du kannst ihnen ja der Rest erklären!", sagte er und ging.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war Abend geworden, und Hermine fühlte sich leerer, als je zuvor. Sie konnte nicht schlafen oder sich auf etwas konzentrieren. Während sie in ihrem Zimmer herumirrte um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, erschien Draco in ihrem Zimmer.

„Und, wie geht's?", fragte er lässig und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Wie würde es dir gehen, wenn jemand den du sehr gern hattest, stirbt?", fragte sie bissig zurück.

„Ist schon klar! Wir haben ein E für unser Projekt!", sagte Draco.

„Ist mir egal!", sagte sie und legte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Und was hast du dem Wiesel und Potter gesagt?", fragte Draco.

„_Ron_ und Harry habe ich nichts gesagt! Sie haben auch nicht weiter gefragt!", sagte sie.

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Sofort schossen Tränen in ihre Augen. Schnell versuchte sie die Tränen aufzuhalten, doch es kamen immer mehr. Sie weinte mehr und mehr, plötzlich schluchzte sie auf. Sie hörte wie Draco aufstand und sie an den Händen hochzog . Er legte langsam seine Arme um sie und wiegte sie leicht.

„Hör auf zu weinen, ich kann es nicht mehr mit ansehen! Es tut mir weh, wenn ich deine Tränen sehe!", sagte er.

Sie drückte ihn weg und sah in seine Augen. Da war wieder dieser Blick, so liebevoll und zärtlich. Es scheint, als schenke er nur ihr diesen Blick. Merkwürdigerweise klopfte ihr Herz wild und ihr wurde langsam heiß. Sie konnte sehen, wie Draco auf seine Lippen biss. Doch dann beugte er sich langsam zu ihr und schloss seine Augen. Als seine Lippen die ihren streiften, schloss sie ebenfalls ihre Augen. _Öffne deine Augen und schieb ihn weg!_, sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Ist es denn falsch, zu lieben? Du hast die Liebe nach soviel Trauer verdient! Höre auf dein Herz!_, sagte eine andere Stimme.

Es war einfach zum verrückt werden! Hermine war so hingerissen von diesem wunderbaren Gefühl dieses Kusses. Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht erfüllte ihren Körper und es schien, als explodierten mehrere Feuerwerke in ihrem Inneren . Sie löste sich schweratmend von Draco. Doch ihr Körper sehnte sich nach mehr, und dies machte ihr Angst. Sie blinzelte ihre letzten Tränen weg.

„Du schmeckst salzig!", sagte er lachend.

Sie sah ihn böse an. Doch dann zog er sie wieder zu sich heran, näher zu seinem Körper. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, es ist falsch! Du trauerst und bist verletzt worden, doch ich kann nicht mehr! Weißt du eigentlich, wie verrückt du mich gemacht hast? Mal warst du offen und lachtest, doch dann weintest du. Es waren diese kleinen Berührungen, die du machtest, die mein Herz aufblühen lässt. Diese Gefühle habe ich noch nie gekannt, sie sind mir vollkommen unbekannt. Doch ich möchte gern mit dir diese Gefühle teilen." Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. „Spürst du diese schnellen Herzschläge? Ich war früher nur vom Sport so atemlos, doch jetzt geschieht es schon, wenn ich dich sehe! Verdammt, Hermine, ich bin total schlecht in so was! Ich bin nicht einer von diesen Jungen, die ihre vor Gefühle anderen äußern und öffentlich zeigen. Ich kann so etwas nicht!"

Er sah sie an. Seine Augen waren grau, nicht mehr kalt, wie sie es früher dachte. Sie waren warm, voller Farbe. Empfand sie denn etwas für ihn? Ja, sie spürte öfters dieses Herzklopfen. Sie wollte immer, dass er nur sie, so wie jetzt ansah. Doch da ist noch immer diese Angst. Diese Vergewaltigungen werden ihre Gedanken nie verlassen. Diese Schmerzen und diese Qual waren nun ein Teil von ihr. Doch was hatte Graineé immer gesagt? „_Liebe, auch wenn es schmerzt. Was ist denn Liebe ohne Schmerz?_"

„Muss es denn immer so schwer sein? Ich wurde vergewaltigt! Man hat mein Innerstes zerstört. Es waren Männer, und auch du bist einer! Weißt du eigentlich, was ich in diesen Zeiten gespürt habe? Ich wollte mich umbringen. Es wäre leicht gewesen. Sag mir, warum ich? Wir sind eigentlich Feinde. Wir sollten uns eigentlich hassen und uns bekämpfen! Warum aber ist es jetzt anders?", fragte sie und sah ihn an.

„Denkst du, es ist erzwungen, dieses Gefühl? Glaubst du, ich liebe dich, nur wegen dieser Prophezeiung!", fragte er heftig.

Doch dann hielt er inne. Er hatte es einfach so gesagt, diese drei kleinen Worte. Hermines Herz zersprang, ihr wurde heiß.

„Nein, denn Dumbledore meinte, ohne diese Prophezeiung hätte ich meine wahre Liebe nie gefunden! Aber..?", fragte sie.

Draco kam zu ihr zurück.

„Findest du diese Gefühle falsch?"

„Diese Gefühle nicht, unsere Liebe nicht! Merkwürdig, ja, sehr sogar! Ich habe Angst davor!"

Er zog sie zu sich.

„Ich werde dir nie wehtun. Der, der dich jemals verletzt, wird es mit mir zu tun bekommen! Du bist meine Perle, ich möchte dich nie verlieren!", sagte er und küsste sie sanft.

Hermine wusste, es war richtig! Sie liebte ihn. Er liebte sie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine saß mit Ron und Harry im Büro des Direktors. Ron aß genüsslich die Kekse, die auf einem kleinen Tisch lagen, während Harry nervös hin und her sah.

„Beruhige dich! Willst du einen Keks?", fragte Ron und knusperte weiter.

Hermine sah ihn böse an.

„Ron, hier geht es um etwas ernstes! Vergiss deine Kekse und erinnerte dich an deine Pflicht als Freund!", zischte sie ihm zu.

Schmollend legte er die Kekse beiseite und sah dann nach vorne. Sie warteten schon lange auf Dumbledore. Nach einigen Minuten kam er endlich wieder in sein Büro. Er strahlte. Es ging von ihm eine goldene Aura aus und sie erfasste sofort jeden in dem Raum.

„Entschuldigt! Nun, Hermine, ich möchte, dass du uns sagst, was Graineé auf ihrem Sterbebett zu dir gesagt hat!", sagte er und legte seine Hände auf den Tisch.

„Also, sie meinte, wir sollten nach Sirius suchen!", sagte Hermine und drehte sich zu Harry. „Sie meinte, er ist nicht tot. Er ist nur verschwunden und wir sollten ihn sofort suchen. Denn wenn wir ihn nicht bald finden, wird er den Todessern in die Hände fallen. Sie wollen ihn auch haben, warum, weiß ich nicht!"

„Er ist der letzte Erbe der Blacks. Sie waren eine mächtige schwarzmagische Familie und die Todesser denken, er habe eine mächtige Macht, die sie für sich gewinnen könnten!", sagte Dumbledore, und lächelte. „Nun, und wir haben die Suche vor zwei Tagen begonnen. Es war wirklich schwer, er konnte überall sein. Und wir haben ihn gefunden!"

Hermine sah zu Harry. Er sah Dumbledore mit geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund an.

„Er ist hier. Harry, wenn du bitte bleiben möchtest. Hermine, er möchte nachher auch mit dir reden!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermine saß gerade in der Bibliothek. Die Medihexen und Zauberer räumten unten auf und brachten die noch lebenden Menschen in ein Krankenhaus. Doch der Geruch von Tod und Verwesung wird wohl noch lange brauchen, um endgültig zu verschwinden.

Hermine las gerade ein Buch, als jemand sich räusperte. Sie sah auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sirius Black setzte sich zu ihr und lächelte sie merkwürdig an. Sirius war älter geworden. Sie konnte von der früheren Schönheit nichts mehr sehen. Die Jahre, in der er auf der Flucht war und als er verschwunden war, haben sein schönes Gesicht entstellt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Es geht mir gut und dir?", fragte sie.

„Es wird immer besser. Man hat mir erzählt, was mit dir passiert ist. Es tut mir leid, wäre ich vielleicht da gewesen, hätte ich etwas gemacht!", sagte er und Hermine wusste, er meinte es ernst.

„Es ist passiert. Ohne Graineé hätte ich es aber nicht geschafft, ich schulde ihr viel!", sagte Hermine und senkte ihren Blick.

„Sie ist wunderbar, habe ich recht?", fragte er und lächelte verliebt.

Sirius liebte sie also auch noch. Die wahre Liebe hält sogar über den Tod hinaus. Hermine stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Nie wieder wird Graineé diese Liebe spüren können. Hermine spürte, dass auch Sirius seine Liebe für Graineé nie vergessen wird.

„Ja!", sagte sie nur und Tränen liefen über ihre Wange, schnell wischte Hermine sie weg.

„Remus meinte, sie habe dir eine Botschaft für mich gegeben!", sagte er fragend.

„Ja, sie meinte, sie liebt dich noch immer. Und du sollst gut auf Harry aufpassen und weiter leben!", sagte Hermine und wischte ihre Tränen wieder weg.

„Kleines, Graineé möchte bestimmt nicht, dass du weinst. Sie ist bestimmt hier bei uns und bestimmt umarmt sie dich gerade! Lach wieder, ja? Man hat dir schon zu viel Leid angetan, nun such dein Glück!", sagte er.

Was ist, wenn ich mein Glück schon gefunden habe?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war eigentlich ein friedlicher Morgen. Hermine schlief endlich aus, denn es war der Beginn der Winterferien. Viele Schüler blieben aus Sicherheitsgrünen in Hogwarts, auch Hermine. Sie schrieb ihren Eltern, sie sollten ihren Urlaub in Ägypten genießen und für Hermine einige Sachen kaufen. Nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, ging sie hinunter um sich mit Ron und Harry zum Frühstück zu treffen. Es wurde wieder in der großen Halle gegessen.

Sie war gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum, als einige Schüler aus dem Fenstern sahen und aufgeregt redeten.

Als sie Harry ansah, brach er auf dem Boden zusammen und hielt seine Hand auf seine Narbe. Er setzte sich auf. Schnell lief sie zu ihm. Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper und murmelte vor sich hin. Blut floss über sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Was ist los, verdammt?", reif Ron und ging schnell zu einen der Fenster.

Er blieb geschockt stehen und sah zu Harry. McGonagall stürmte plötzlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es entstand ein Chaos. Einige fragten ,was los sein, andere schrieen.

„**Sofort alle zur großen Halle!"**, donnerte McGonagalls Stimme durch den Raum.

„Harry, komm! Wir müssen runter!", sagte Hermine leise und hob Harry mit Ron hoch.

„Es hat keinen Sinn sich zu verstecken!", sagte Harry leise.

„Was ist los? Ron, was ist da draußen?", fragte Hermine panisch.

Ron sah weg. „Es sind tausende von Todessern draußen! Sie haben Hogwarts umzingelt!"

Hermine sah ihn geschockt und ängstlich an.

Harry klammerte sich an Hermine und Ron.

„Es hat keinen Sinn sich zu verstecken! _Er findet uns überall!"_

* * *

_A/N:_ So, nun das ist das letzte Kapitel dieses FF! Viele haben mich davon abgeraten,doch ich habs einfach getan!  
Ich möchte mich zuerst bei meinen zwei Betareader bedanken!Ohne euch wär ich wirklich aufgeschmissen! Danke!  
Dann nochmal an alle Reviewer! Ohne euch hätte ich nicht weitergeschrieben! Ich danke wirklich allen!  
**Aber keine Angst! Ich werde diese FF fortsetzen!  
**Hoffentlich lest ihr weiter!

iamfallen


End file.
